Enredos de una gala
by Cari-Bum
Summary: El abuelo de Ji Hoo le ha pedido un favor, que se encargue de los preparativos de la gala que se llevará a cabo en la fundación. Ji Hoo nunca espero que ello implicaría enfrentarse a una heredera, pero no una heredera cualquiera. Secretos se descubrirán y enredos se desarrollaran durante los preparativos para la gala. ¿Cómo afectará al mas tranquilo del F4?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers y The Heirs no me pertenecen, solo jugué un poco con ellos.

Nota: Primero que nada quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi querida amiga Jayjayzek, esta pequeña historia la comencé a escribir y llego un momento en que iba a dejarla, pero ella me alentó a seguir por ello quiero dedicarle la historia por su cumpleaños, se que ella preferiría a SoEul pero espero que le agrade.

Esta será una mini historia, 3-5 capítulos aproximadamente. Disfruten la historia J

CAPITULO UNO

El hospital de Shin Hwa se encontraba algo ajetreado, pero era algo normal. Los internos iban de un lado a otro, los doctores de vez en cuando descansaban o tomaban un café de manera rápida antes de volver a sus ajetreadas actividades. En un rincón de la azotea se encontraba un joven durmiendo. Sorpresivamente estas actividades ya no eran tan recurrentes en él pues se enfocaba demasiado a los estudios. Ser doctor requería mucha dedicación, era una profesión en la cual la vida de otra persona dependía de ti. El futuro doctor por fin tenía un pequeño descanso después de una guardia de más de 48 horas y no desaprovecho para dormir un poco. El día era perfecto, no hacia ni calor ni frio. Nadie más lo molestaría en la azotea. De pronto un sonido rompió la quietud del momento, el joven se despertó de un sobresalto y miro la pantalla de su teléfono. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y cerrar y abrir los ojos para poder despejar un poco su mente del sueño recién interrumpido.

-Diga- Contesto sin mirar quien llamaba

-Hijo, ¿Tienes mucho trabajo en el hospital?-

-Abuelo, no, saldré en una hora ¿Sucedió algo?-Dijo el chico preocupado, la salud de su abuelo no era idónea.

-Tranquilo muchacho-Dijo con una risa el mayor, conocía a su nieto y pudo saber a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. –No me sucede nada, es solo que en este momento estoy en una reunión con unos inversionistas para la clínica, sería un contribución importante, el problema es que tenía una reunión con el comité de la gala que se llevará a cabo en la fundación y no llegare a tiempo, he pospuesto esta reunión mucho tiempo y la gala esta a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Quieres que vaya ¿No es así?-

-Si no tienes trabajo, si Ji Hoo, debo pedirte este enorme favor-

-No te preocupes abuelo, llegare ahí en hora y media. Solo llama al chofer y pide a alguien que me envié el documento de la propuesta de la gala-

-Muchas gracias Ji Hoo, te veré en la noche-

-Claro abuelo, adiós-

-Adiós-

Ji Hoo decidió que era hora de bajar de la azotea. Mientras recorría los pasillos para la última ronda antes de irse a casa, se encontró con la enfermera Oh. Había comenzado a laborar en el Hospital de Shin Hwa hace apenas 3 meses y sin embargo era de las pocas personas con las que Ji Hoo se relacionaba en el hospital. Tal vez era debido a que las demás enfermeras siempre lo rodeaban por ser parte del F4, en cambio a Oh Ha Ni nunca le intereso como algo más que un amigo.

-Ji Hoo Sunbae, te traje café, si no bajabas en 10 minutos te iba a buscar- Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba una lata de café frio que Ji Hoo recibió de buena gana

-Gracias Ha Ni, lo necesitaba-

La chica sonrió amablemente mientras lo acompañaba en su ronda. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales le agrada Oh Ha Ni, era una chica dedicada y realmente era de ayuda para Ji Hoo cuando era su turno de hacer rondas, las demás enfermeras se abrumaban tanto en su presencia que no realizaban bien su trabajo o prestaban la atención adecuada.

-El señor Joon se está preparando para la operación de mañana-Informo Ha Ni antes de entrar a revisar los signos vitales del último paciente de su ronda.

Ji Hoo saludo al hombre al igual que Ha Ni. Una vez terminadas sus anotaciones se retiraron.

-Listo, era el ultimo ¿Aún te quedaras Ha Ni?-

-No, también me voy a casa-

-Perfecto, nos veremos mañana, descansa-

-Hasta mañana-

Ji Hoo se dirigió a los lockers donde guardaban sus pertenencias y se cambio de inmediato. Debía apresurarse para llegar a la reunión. Saliendo del hospital se apresuro a subir al auto que lo esperaba. Saco el teléfono y abrió el correo donde se encontraba la propuesta de la gala de la fundación, mientras la leía, sin embargo, no lo convenció por completo, la gala era un evento para gente de clase alta pero también para el público en general, era necesario tomar en cuenta a ambos públicos. La propuesta solo tomaba en cuenta al público en general, si bien los artistas llamarían la atención de las personas normales, no sabía que reacción tendrían los invitados VIP. Era un evento muy complicado, tal vez si mezclaba un poco algunos géneros de música…

-Señor, hemos llegado-

-Muchas gracias-

El chico descendió del auto y se dirigió a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Cuando entro, todos ya estaban listos, esperándolo.

-Una disculpa por mi demora, mi nombre es Yoon Ji Hoo-

Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron formalmente. El secretario de su abuelo tomo asiento a su lado lo cual Ji Hoo agradeció, se sentía menos perdido con el ahí.

-Muy bien, señor Yoon-Comenzó a decir el secretario Hwang- ¿Tuvo tiempo de revisar la propuesta?-

-Así es, debo decir que aunque es una excelente propuesta, existe algo que no me termina de convencer.-

-¿Qué podría ser señor?-Pregunto uno de los presentes.

-La lista de artistas no me parece conveniente del todo-

-Pero son los artistas de moda-

-Tal vez por eso no me convence, tocan temas de moda, necesito que incorporen un participante mas, ya sea solista o grupo, aquel elegido deberá mezclar música instrumental con música convencional. No es algo nuevo, lo sé, por ello deben ser muy meticulosos. –

-¿Por qué necesita de este nuevo participante?-Ji Hoo noto por primera vez a una chica que tendría a lo mucho su edad. Se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue la actitud de la chica, parecía molesta por la sugerencia

-La gala no solo es para un público en general, la gala es para empresarios importantes y aunque si, muchos de ellos probablemente escuchen a estos artistas, si les ofrecemos un numero donde se mezcle un aspecto más clásico con uno moderno llamaremos su atención, ese es el fin de la gala- Contesto calmadamente el chico.

-Tenemos apenas dos meses para la gala y dos semanas para dar a conocer la lista de participantes, estamos justos de tiempo-

Los demás comenzaron con conversaciones privadas, unos de acuerdo con la propuesta de Ji Hoo, otros considerando las palabras de la chica.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Ji Hoo al secretario Hwang

-Yoo Rachel, es hija del dueño de la discográfica AN, ellos son los encargados de proveer los participantes de la gala- Ji Hoo asintió.

-Bien- Dijo Ji Hoo en un tono firme-Yoo Rachel-La chica lo miro algo molesta-Atrasaremos la publicación de la lista de participantes una semana, por lo tanto te daré dos semanas para encontrar a un artista o grupo que cumpla con lo que he solicitado y tendremos una semana para tener los arreglos de la publicación listos ¿Podrás hacerlo o yo buscare por ti?- Los demás participantes de la reunión los miraron sorprendidos pero en silencio. A pesar de ser mayores que ellos, ese parecía un enfrentamiento del cual no querían ser parte.

-Muy bien-Dijo la chica-Lo haré-

-Bien-

Con ello terminaron la reunión. Los últimos en retirarse fueron Ji Hoo y Rachel, él como buen caballero, decidió esperar a que la chica se retirara primero. Cuando la chica lo miro antes de irse, podía notarse que se encontraba molesta. Ji Hoo sostuvo su mirada un momento, intentando demostrarle su firmeza.

-Te veré pronto- Dijo la chica antes de marcharse, los tacones que vestía hicieron eco al salir de la sala, por alguna razón a Ji Hoo le divirtió ver a la chica marcharse con tanto enojo. Se encogió de hombros y se marcho. Salió de la fundación en busca de su chofer cuando se detuvo en seco.

-Ji Hoo-

-Jun Pyo- Ambos sonrieron. Decidieron ir a un café cercano

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto Ji Hoo pues había notado como su mejor amigo removía sus manos ansiosamente una y otra vez

-Yo bien- Ji Hoo no dijo nada mas pues sabía que su amigo tarde o temprano le diría que le molestaba.-La verdad-Dijo Jun Pyo haciendo el mas callado del F4 sonriera-Estoy algo preocupado-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mi padre...no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente. Mañana irá al hospital a un chequeo, ayer me acompaño durante algunas reuniones y aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera, el insistió. Cuando estábamos en la ultima reunión lo note pálido. Cuando todos se fueron, el simplemente pidió ser llevado a casa pues le dolía la cabeza. Sabía que no debía acceder a que me acompañara ¿Y si algo le sucede?-

-No creo que nada malo llegue a sucederle, tal vez el dolor se dio gracias a alguna preocupación-

-No quiero que Jan Di sepa, ella está en estos momentos totalmente dedicada a su periodo como interna, no quiero que se preocupe por algo que pudiera resultar en nada.-

-Entiendo, tranquilo no diré nada.-

-Gracias Ji Hoo-

El chico sonrió. Jun Pyo parecía ser invencible, pero la verdad es que era alguien con un gran corazón, tal vez no como Yi Jeong...o incluso Woo Bin. Pero si Jun Pyo amaba a una persona, siempre querría lo mejor para ellos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días, Ji Hoo hacia sus rondas de costumbre cuando recibió un mensaje, tendría una reunión en el centro de arte con respecto a la gala que se ofrecería esa tarde. Suspiro, todos pensaban que el F4 por ser herederos su vida era sencilla, bien, eso era una cruel mentira. Debían encargarse de los respectivos negocios y eso no era tan sencillo. A veces se preguntaba como Jun Pyo lo lograba, él era quien tenía una carga más pesada sobre sus hombros. Woo Bin tampoco se quedaba atrás, y Yi jeong…bueno sus vidas no eran para nada sencillas. Ji Hoo miro su reloj, se dirigía a alistarse para llegar temprano cuando Ha Ni lo encontró

-Ji Hoo, el doctor Gong te necesita con urgencia.- Ji Hoo siguió a Ha Ni, cuando llegaron a la sala donde el doctor Gong los esperaba todo era un caos. De inmediato comenzó a ayudar con el paciente. No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando lograron estabilizarlo lo llevaron a sala de operaciones. Ha Ni se dejo caer en el suelo, Ji Hoo la imito

-Eso fue muy ajetreado- Dijo el chico

-Lo sé, pero lograron estabilizarlo-

-Logramos-Corrigió el, la chica sonrió. Se quedaron ahí un par de minutos más cuando el teléfono de Ha Ni la alerto de un mensaje, ambos se pusieron de pie, Ji Hoo miro la hora, genial, llegaría con el tiempo justo.

-Es de Seung Jo, debo irme- Dijo la chica, Ji Hoo asintió y se marcho por su lado. La razón por la que Ha Ni no lo miraba como las demás enfermeras es porque amaba con locura a su esposo. Baek Seung Jo era un chico prodigio, era un medico excelente, y cuando nadie lo veía, era un buen esposo.

Ji Hoo se dirigía a la salida cuando la vio. Geum Jan Di. Se acerco a ella mientras hablaba por teléfono, supuso que con Jun Pyo, Jan Di guardo su teléfono y suspiro

-Vaya, cualquiera pensaría que estas triste-Dijo el chico

- _Sunbae_ -

-Hola Jan Di-

-Hoy saliste temprano- Observo la chica

-Sí, debo ir a una reunión al centro de arte, aunque ya es algo tarde- Admitió algo avergonzado, por más que trataba, no lograba estar a tiempo en las reuniones

-No me di cuenta de la hora, y para qué es tu reunión-

-Llevaremos a cabo una gala para atraer inversionistas-

-Oh vaya-

-¿Crees que el grupo Shin Hwa colabore con una donación?- Dijo el chico con una mirada traviesa

- _Sunbae_ -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa la cual Ji Hoo correspondió

-¿Sucedió algo? Cuando terminaste la llamada parecías preocupada-

-Este..la verdad no lo sé _Sunbae_ , Jun Pyo ha estado preocupado por algo pero no me ha querido decir que es. Aunque creo que tiene que ver con su papá, lo ha estado visitando mucho, pero cuando quiero acompañarlo...simplemente no me lo permite..-

-Dale tiempo, sabes cómo es él-

La chica suspiro y asintió. Su celular anuncio un mensaje, cuando lo reviso noto que era un mensaje de su chofer.

-Debo irme- La chica se despidió.

Corrió a la salida, el chofer no hizo preguntas, manejo lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo llego con 15 minutos de retraso. No era mucho pero el tiempo de las personas debía respetarse.

-Una disculpa- Dijo el chico al entrar a la sala donde lo esperaban, se inclino para fortalecer su disculpa.

Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron, Ji Hoo respiro algo aliviado...

-No me parece correcto que llegue tan tarde Yoon Ji Hoo- Todos miraron a Yoo Rachel-Es una falta de respeto hacia nosotros pues a pesar de tener una agenda siempre apretada, llegamos a tiempo- La molestia en su rostro era más que evidente. Ji Hoo era de las personas que evitaba los conflictos, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo en esta ocasión. Trato de respirar, esta chica lo estaba sacando de su yo neutral y pasivo.

-Lo siento señorita Yoo, pero a diferencia de usted, yo vengo de mi trabajo como interno en el Hospital de Shin Hwa y espero que comprenda que hay ocasiones en que las emergencias me retienen más de la cuenta.- La chica no respondió pero en su rostro apareció una especie de sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que muestras cuando estas frustrado. -Pero ya estoy aquí, espero que tenga lista alguna propuesta para la gala.-

Yoo Rachel lo miro un momento para después ponerse de pie y encender el proyector.

-Estas son las propuestas que tengo-

A continuación mostraba pequeños fragmentos de artistas, sin embargo no es lo que había solicitado Ji Hoo, aquellos artistas eran como los que ya tenían contratados para la gala, Ji Hoo necesitaba un artista especial para cerrar el evento.

-Alto- Interrumpió Ji Hoo, los demás guardaron silencio pues con solo dos reuniones ya se estaban acostumbrando a no involucrarse cuando Ji Hoo y Rachel tenían la palabra.-Esto no es lo que te pedí-

-Todos ellos pueden interpretar temas con una orquesta...-

-Pero no tienen la voz para hacerlo, necesitamos una voz suave y todos ellos tienen voces para otro tipo de canciones. ¿Necesitas ayuda Yoo Rachel?- Dijo el chico en forma seria sorprendiendo a todos. Incluso el mismo no comprendía los arrebatos que la chica le causaba.

La chica se cruzo de brazos.

-Seguiré buscando- Dicho esto tomo asiento. Mas detalles fueron afinados.

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos pronto de nuevo-

-Si- Respondieron todos. Ji Hoo de nuevo espero a que todos salieran. Mientras se preparaba para irse pudo notar como Yoo Rachel atendía una llamada.

-¿Si? Aun tenemos que buscar a un nuevo artista...no Appa...pero...Appa...¿Bueno? ¿Appa? ¡¿Appa?!- Ji Hoo la miro de reojo y noto que la chica se encontraba al borde del llanto. El chico se puso de pie y al escuchar la silla, Rachel lo miro. Sin decir nada, salió de la sala de juntas. Algo dentro de él se sintió mal por la chica, por un segundo quiso preguntar a la chica si todo se encontraba bien, pero no lo hizo. Una pequeña voz en su mente le susurro, diciéndole que aquella chica rompería la paz a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

.

.

.

¿Qué dicen? Espero sus comentarios, un beso, nos vemos pronto,

Cari


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, The Heirs y You're beautiful no me pertenecen.

ACLARACIÓN: Aunque el personaje de Yoo Rachel se basa en el personaje del dorama The heirs, solo tome su nombre y personalidad. Su historia será distinta en este fic.

Nota: Gracias por los review, de nuevo va dedicado a mi amiga Jayjayzek.

CAPITULO DOS

Yoon Ji Hoo se encontraba en su casa recostado, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Rachel al borde de las lágrimas. "Es una chica bonita" Pensó "Su cabello largo y lacio, su flequillo le da un aire de inocencia pero sus ojos destellan puro enojo si se lo propone, su mirada siempre es desafiante y su actitud...bueno...no es muy buena" Se incorporo y tomo la laptop. Cuando la página de búsqueda apareció no pudo evitar teclear un nombre

L

Muchas opciones aparecieron frente a él, casi no había fotos, había muchos artículos, sin embargo uno llamo su atención. Su padre, Yoo Lee Si era el dueño de la discográfica AN, pero lo que en realidad había capturado su atención era que en el artículo se mencionaba del divorcio de Yoo Lee Si y Hwan Mi Ji. El divorcio al parecer había terminado con la madre de la chica en otro país contrayendo matrimonio con un empresario. Rachel por supuesto había quedado bajo el cuidado de su padre. Siguió buscando, la chica había estudiado en Europa y Estados Unidos casi toda su vida, era solo un año menor que Ji Hoo. No encontró ningún escándalo. Por alguna razón, esto le dio una sensación de alivio. Muchas herederas se envolvían en escándalos, incluso el F4 cuando eran jóvenes estuvieron envueltos en el escándalo del chico que casi se suicida. Pero Jan Di llego a cambiarlos, ¿Alguien influyo para que Rachel no cometiera ese tipo de errores? El mas callado de los F4 decidió que no valía la pena pensar más en ello. Antes de dormir se pregunto cómo lucirá el rostro de Rachel con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Rachel le había enviado un mensaje _"Reunión el jueves a las 7. Necesito tu opinión"_. El nieto del ex presidente se sorprendió por la petición, pero acepto. Su abuelo le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de todo el evento pues con la ampliación de la clínica, el ex presidente tenía mas que suficiente, además Ji Hoo no se negó pues sabía que si su abuelo se saturaba de trabajo, podía afectar su salud. Era martes. Se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de Construcciones Shin. Los encargados de las puertas y el elevador lo dejaron pasar sin problema. Cuando llego a la oficina principal, un hombre le impidió el paso. El chico extrañado por la acción saco su teléfono dispuesto a marcar a Woo Bin cuando el mismo hombre lo guio a una pequeña sala justo a un lado de la oficina principal. Ji Hoo tomo asiento y esperó, supuso que Woo Bin estaba ocupado, solo deseaba que no fueran los asuntos de la mafia los que lo tuvieran ocupado.. Menos de cinco minutos después la puerta de la pequeña sala se abrió y Woo Bin le sonrió

-Yo Bro!, lamento que te trajeran aquí, creo que era mejor que esperaras en el área de espera, solo era una reunión para un proyecto.- Aunque Ji Hoo asintió, no le creyó por completo, la mirada de su amigo era una que no había visto desde hace muchísimos años.

-¿Con quién era la reunión?-

-Con nadie- Se apresuro a responder su amigo lo cual solo logro que Ji Hoo sospechara mas. Ji Hoo espero a que Woo Bin se alistara para que fueran a cenar, cuando la puerta se abrió

-Señor Song creo que ya sé que podemos...Oh, _joesonghabnida_ \- Ji Hoo miro a la joven que acababa de entrar, era linda, no había duda de ello, además poseía cierto aire de inocencia, casi le recordaba a Ga Eul, pero a diferencia de ella la chica que tenia frente a él también parecía ser una chica cerrada.

-No te preocupes, mañana lo hablaremos con calma-

-De acuerdo- La chica hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Los ojos de Ji Hoo llenaron de preguntas a Woo Bin, pero el príncipe de la mafia decidió pasar por alto aquello.

-Vámonos- Ji Hoo lo siguió aun preguntándose quién era aquella chica. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde comerían, los guiaron a una sala privada. Usualmente las paredes eran a prueba de sonido, Woo Bin siempre prefería lugares con mucha privacidad. Pero mientras iban por el pasillo escucharon una discusión.

-Pero Appa...-

-La tarea era simple Rachel, es un evento simple, entonces me dices que no pudiste cumplir con ella, esto es el colmo, como siempre no puedes hacer nada bien-

-Appa, yo lo estoy intentando...-

-Ya fue suficiente Rachel- La puerta se abrió revelando a un señor que no se veía muy grande. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo se quedaron en su lugar, no sabiendo que hacer. El señor paso de largo, Woo Bin siguió caminando hacia la sala asignada, pero Ji Hoo disminuyo la rapidez de sus pasos. La puerta seguía abierta, podía ver claramente a Yoo Rachel con la mirada baja y los hombros temblorosos por el llanto. Antes de que notara que la miraba, entro a la sala con Woo Bin. El pelirrojo ordeno por ambos, después de ello, suspiró

-Aquel señor era Yoo Lee Si- Ji Hoo lo miro en silencio esperando mas información.-Trabaje con él hace medio año, quería una renovación en su discográfica. La chica que estaba con él es su hija, Rachel. Mientras trabaje con él me di cuenta de que era muy duro con ella. Según escuche de sus empleados, nunca le pone las cosas fáciles, solo espero que la chica no llegue a su límite.-

-Puede que sea más fuerte-Comentó Ji Hoo, intentando ser positivo, las pocas veces que había tratado con Rachel dejaron claro que la chica no era de las que se dejaban pisotear.

-Ojala, se que si tus padres vivieran, jamás serian tan duros contigo Ji Hoo-El músico lo miro sorprendido, no comprendiendo del todo el porqué del comentario-Siempre los recuerdo como los más amables de los padres, mi padre es muy duro conmigo, pero jamás seria así con mis hermanas. El padre de Yi Jeong...bueno...y los de Jun Pyo, ni que decir, a veces siento lastima por aquellos quienes se enfrentan a unos padres con esa dureza.-

-Quieres decir que le tienes lastima a aquella chica-

-Sí, ser un heredero es difícil Ji Hoo, ser una heredera es lo doble de complicado-

-Entiendo- Finalizo el de cabello castaño, cuando eras hombre, solo debías preocuparte principalmente por dirigir el negocio familiar, pero si eras mujer, debías mostrarte como una chica con buena educación pero que solo terminaría como la esposa de alguien, tenían el ejemplo de Goo Jun Hee, aunque ahora laboraba en Shin Hwa sin problemas, no siempre fue así. Era difícil imaginar a alguien como Yoo Rachel siendo la esposa de algún heredero.

La comida llego y los chicos pasaron a temas más alegres.

-¿Cómo va la Gala de la fundación?-

-Estamos atravesando un pequeño contratiempo, pero lo solucionare.-

-¿Como lo haces? Yo apenas puedo con la constructora-

-Umm mi abuelo no me deja muchas cosas a cargo en la fundación-

Tocaron la puerta y una camarera saludo con una reverencia

-Perdone la interrupción, pero el joven Goo y el joven So han pedido unirse a su comida-

-Hágalos pasar-

Cuando los chicos entraron todos se saludaron

-Vaya, debo decir que me rompe el corazón que no nos invitaran a su comida-

-No seas dramático Yi Jeong- Exclamo el pelirrojo

-Seguramente Ga Eul cambio sus planes con el esta noche, es decir que nosotros somos tu segunda opción-Opino el castaño

-Mwho? Ani...-

-Ya! Diles la verdad-Exclamo Jun Pyo-Ga Eul y Jan Di se encontraron y nos dejaron solos según ellas hace tiempo que no se ven- Dijo molesto el de cabello rizado

Woo Bin y Ji Hoo rieron ante la desgracia de sus amigos.

-No te rías- Exclamo molesto el alfarero

-Algún día les harán lo mismo y veremos quién ríe-

Fue una velada entre amigos, pues a pesar de ser hombres poderosos, cuando estaban juntos, solo eran un grupo de amigos que buscaban disfrutar el momento.

Más tarde, cuando Ji Hoo le contaba a su abuelo de la velada del F4, de pronto recordó lo que vio que sucedía con Rachel

-Abuelo-

-Dime- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué decidiste que la discográfica AN fuera la encargada de los artistas?-

-Bueno, realice un proceso de selección con diferentes propuestas. La propuesta de la discográfica AN supero a las demás, sobre todo a la discográfica GC quienes eran con quien normalmente realizábamos los eventos-

-¿Quién dio la propuesta?-

-Yoo Rachel, es la hija del dueño, pero es una chica muy lista. Toda una mujer de negocios si te soy honesto, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

-Es solo que...nada, olvídalo-

El abuelo Yoon podía ver que algo no estaba bien con su nieto pero no lo presiono, conocía demasiado bien a Ji Hoo, el hablaría cuando fuera el momento.

Por otro lado Ji Hoo simplemente no comprendía al padre de la chica, había sido muy duro, se pregunto si su mala actitud en cada junta era producto de la presión a la que era sometida por su padre.

.

.

.

Jueves, 6 de la tarde, salía del hospital para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro con Rachel, en esta ocasión irían a un cenar. El chico por un momento pensó en cómo debería de comportarse con ella después de lo que vio aquel día en que fue a comer con Woo Bin, sin embargo desecho los pensamientos, era solo una reunión.

-Yoon Ji Hoo!- El joven músico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio la vuelta, una chica con una sonrisa y alegría infantil agito la mano en señal de saludo y se acerco a él.

-Wow, había escuchado que estabas estudiando medicina pero no lo creí por completo- El chico encogió los hombros mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Ha Jae Kyung, a que debo la sorpresa-

-Vine por Jan Di, iremos a cenar, bueno íbamos a cenar pero la acabo de ver y al parecer pidieron su asistencia para una cirugía de emergencia-Dijo haciendo un puchero que solo gano otra sonrisa del chico

-Hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí-

-Llegue el domingo, pero de inmediato me absorbió la empresa-

-¿Te estás haciendo cargo?-

-No completamente, mi papá aun no me perdona por completo por lo sucedido con Jun Pyo-

El chico asiente y ambos se quedan en silencio

-Vamos a cenar- Salta de pronto la chica

-Lo siento, tengo una cena de negocios-

-¿Negocios?-

-Para la fundación-

-¿Es de esa gala que se llevara a cabo? Mi papa me hablo un poco de ella y quiere buscar alguna posible donación, pero como aun no conoce todos los detalles lo ha dejado pendiente-

-¿Quieres acompañarme?-Ji Hoo no supo porque lo dijo

-No creo que sea buena idea, pero nos veremos pronto, deberíamos de reunirnos todos-

-Está bien, te veo después-

La chica se despidió alegremente, Ji Hoo se marcho sintiéndose feliz por la presencia de la chica. No era una heredera convencional. Cuando arribo al lugar donde cenarían se sorprendió por la sencillez del mismo, lo guiaron a una pequeña sala donde comería con Rachel. La chica llego poco después, si se encontraba nerviosa, no lo mostro. Su rostro era una máscara. Ambos ordenaron y comenzaron a comer. Conforme comía la chica pareció relajarse, para sorpresa de Ji Hoo, comía con bastante entusiasmo, le recordó a Jan Di, Ga Eul e incluso a Jae Kyung.

-Bien-Dijo el chico cuando ordenaron un poco de té después de la comida.-Como estas-

La chica no oculto su sorpresa ante su pregunta

-Estoy bien-Dijo aun con sorpresa pero en un tono algo aspero-¿Muchos pacientes hoy?-Dijo recordando que el chico trabajaba en el hospital de Shin Hwa

-Los de costumbre- La chica asintió.

-Querías platicar de los artistas...- El té llego y ambos esperaron, también sirvieron galletas. La chica no toco ni una sola galleta de chocolate, el chico no dijo nada.

-Así es, tengo una propuesta pero no estoy segura de si es lo que buscas- Tomo el teléfono, busco entre sus videos y le enseño uno de ellos. El chico miro el video, el grupo era buen pero la voz...

-Se que seguramente estarás en desacuerdo acerca de la voz principal-Tomo el teléfono y le mostro otro video. La chica miraba con atención cada una de las posibles reacciones de Ji Hoo, pero el chico no mostraba nada. Esto le extraño un poco pero además los nervios se hicieron presentes al no poder tener una idea de que pensaba.

El video termino. El joven músico miro a Rachel, aunque quería ocultarlo, el chico noto su nerviosismo. Decidió prolongar un poco más los nervios de la chica, le daba curiosidad ver a la chica de esta forma después de ver su lado fuerte, el lado "No me dejare intimidar por ti".

-¿Como seria? El grupo y la chica colaborarían juntos supongo-

-La chica es una especie de plan de emergencia que los chicos usan a menudo-

-Ok, cuales serian las condiciones...-Rachel no puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece momentáneamente en su rostro. Ambos discuten los términos y demás. Cuando terminan, ambos se retiran.

-El sábado nos reuniremos en la fundación-

-Está bien- Responde Rachel, su auto llega primero y Ji Hoo la ve desaparecer. Por alguna razón se siente...feliz. No puede ahondar en ello ya que su chofer llega.

Ji Hoo decide que recojan a su abuelo para que juntos regresen a casa. El ex presidente está acostumbrado al silencio de su nieto, pero también ha aprendido a leer los diferentes silencios del joven, se sorprende ya que aquel silencio no lo puede identificar, es un silencio tranquilo, lleno de paz. Pero también con diferentes sentimientos, el chico sonríe un poco, para después tener un silencio que muestra la confusión. El abuelo Yoon solo quiere que su nieto sea feliz, sabe que Jan Di ahora es esposa de Jun Pyo, lo único que desea fervientemente es que aparezca una joven que despierte sentimientos más intensos que los que despertó Jan Di en Ji Hoo.

.

.

.

Una de las ventajas de ser amigo del dueño del hospital donde laboras, es que tienes algunos privilegios, aunque Ji Hoo no se siente muy cómodo usando dichos privilegios...a veces no tiene opción. Como en ese momento, debería de estar en su guardia sabatina, pero se encuentra en la fundación mirando a los artistas que participaran en el evento de gala. Se discute brevemente como será la participación de cada artista o grupo.

-El grupo que cerrara la gala será AN JELL- Algunos de los invitados se sienten un poco molestos pero aceptan la decisión. Los integrantes de AN JELL muestran que están al tanto de esta decisión.

-Acerca de eso-Responde el que parece el líder, a Ji Hoo le recuerda demasiado a Jun Pyo-Nos gustaría discutir con usted el tema que interpretaremos, si es posible en privado-

-Por supuesto-

Cuando terminan la reunión con los demás artistas, Ji Hoo invita al grupo AN JELL a seguirlo a una de las salas de juntas. Todos toman asiento. Ya solos, Ji Hoo se permite observarlos.

-¿No falta un integrante?-

-Go Mi Nam se encuentra filmando un drama en estos momentos. Sin embargo el drama se está filmando en Estados Unidos, es por ello que recurrimos a Go Mi Nyu- La joven mira tímidamente tanto a Ji Hoo como a Rachel. Parece un poco incomoda.

-Querían discutir acerca de la canción...-

-Sí, nos gustaría saber que tema quiere que interpretemos, sabemos que seremos acompañados por una orquesta.-

-El tema Without words...¿Puede ser adaptado?-

-Sí, puede-

-Me gustaría que sea ese tema-

-Muy bien-

Los chicos asienten

-¿Estás de acuerdo Rachel?- pregunta Shin Woo

-Por supuesto, háganme saber si necesitan algo.-

-Tal vez tu presencia en los ensayos- Dice Jeremy, Ji Hoo se sorprende al notar una sonrisa diferente en la chica, una sonrisa de compañerismo. No había visto a la chica tan relajada.

-Lo pensare-

-Sabes que Jeremy no dejara de insistir- Shin Woo agrega. Rachel gira los ojos pero con un toque bromista. Por un momento Ji Hoo se siente totalmente fuera de lugar. Excluido.

-Aun así lo pensare- La chica recibe una sonrisa de Shin Woo

-Muy bien, debemos marcharnos- Anuncia Tae Kyung. Ji Hoo nota que Rachel esta por marcharse con ellos.

En ese momento el secretario entra en la sala

-Disculpe la intromisión señor Yoon, pero al parecer hubo un par de modificaciones en el orden de las presentaciones por parte de su abuelo.-

AN JELL no saben si retirarse o volver a tomar asiento.

-Entiendo, chicos, pueden marcharse, cualquier cambio que ocurra se los hare saber de inmediato-

Los chicos se marchan pero Rachel decide averiguar que sucede. El secretario deja los papeles a Ji Hoo y se retira. Rachel toma asiento cerca de Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo comienza a repasar la lista, pero no encuentra cambios, hasta que...el chico ve cual es el cambio, suspira, quiere molestarse con su abuelo pero sabe que no servirá de nada

-¿Está todo bien?-

El chico mira a Rachel algo sorprendido pues no había notado que la chica se encontraba aun en la sala.

-SI, no te preocupes-

-Son los artistas de la compañía de mi padre, por supuesto que me preocupa-

-El cambio que agrego mi abuelo no les afectara en lo más mínimo, eso te lo aseguro-

La chica le lanza una mirada seria, pero decide dejarlo correr.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Comemos?- Ji Hoo se sorprende por lo directa que es, pero después sonríe

-Claro-

Se ponen de pie, pero entonces el sonido del teléfono de Ji Hoo los detiene

-Diga- Responde sin mirar el nombre

-Sunbae-

-Ga Eul- Dice el chico sorprendido pues a pesar de que Ga Eul es su amiga, casi nunca lo llama por teléfono a menos que se trate de una emergencia. Rachel lo mira fijamente, a decir verdad parece un poco molesta, pero Ji Hoo no tiene tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello pues la voz se Ga Eul suena de nuevo-Disculpa Sunbae, espero que no estés ocupado, veras, estamos en la sala del F4, te llamo para que te unas a nosotros-

-¿Por qué están todos ahí?-

-Jae Kyung Unnie- Dice la chica.

-Muy bien, pero primero pasaré a comer...-

-Oh, pero ya hemos pedido comida-El chico sonríe

-Muy bien, voy para allá-

Cuando termina la llamada, Rachel parece estar lista para recibir una excusa para no comer juntos.

-Vamos- Dice el chico, toma su muñeca y se dirigen al estacionamiento. Rachel se encuentra tan sorprendida que no dice ni hace nada para detener a Ji Hoo. Cuando reacciona, ambos ya están a medio camino en el auto de Ji Hoo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Dice por fin la joven, mirando a Ji Hoo con algo de desconfianza.

-A comer, has dicho que tienes hambre-Dice Ji Hoo sin apartar la vista del camino. Rachel decide no decir nada más. Nervios aparecen en su cuerpo, no puede negar que le agrada pasar tiempo con Yoon Ji Hoo aunque sea para retarse un poco.

-Hemos llegado-

La chica mira el lugar pero no comprende, pensó que irían a un restaurante. Ji Hoo no tiene tiempo de abrir la puerta de Rachel ya que ella ya se encuentra fuera del auto. Ella cruza los brazos sobe su pecho y levanta una ceja en señal de interrogación.

-Vamos- Dice el chico. Sin esperar respuesta, comienza a caminar hacia la sala del F4. Rachel ríe con sarcasmo, una risa corta, pero lo sigue.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Cómo reaccionaran los F4 cuando conozcan a Rachel?

Nos vemos pronto

Cari


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, The Heirs, Playful Kiss y You're beautiful no me pertenecen

Aclaración: El personaje de Yoo Rachel, a pesar de que tome su nombre y personalidad, cambie su historia respecto a la de The Heirs

CAPITULO TRES

La sala del F4 se encuentra llena de ruido, videojuegos, sonidos de una partida de billar, risas, exclamaciones de frustración. Jun Pyo, Jan Di y Ga Eul se encuentran jugando un videojuego de carreras de autos, Woo Bin, Jae Kyung y Yi Jeong se encuentran en la mesa de billar.

Ji Hoo entra a la sala y sonríe ante la escena, Jun Pyo y Jan Di ni siquiera se encuentran sentados en el sillón frente a la televisión, ambos se encuentran de pie, Ga Eul por su parte, aunque permanece sentada, los pies los mueve ansiosamente.

-Aish!- Se escucha a Jan Di exclamar-Goo Jun Pyo!-

Pero su esposo no responde, sigue jugando. Ji Hoo observa además la partida de billar, al parecer Jae Kyung le está dando una paliza a Woo Bin en el juego.

-Noooo- El grito de Jun Pyo se escucha al perder, Jan Di hace un sonido de frustración, Ga Eul fue quien gano la carrera. Jun Pyo y Jan Di se dejan caer en el sofá mientras Ga Eul ríe de alegría.

-Me sorprende que Ga Eul te ganara- La voz de Ji Hoo saca a todos de sus respectivas actividades, todos lo miran con una sonrisa de bienvenida, pero de pronto sus expresiones cambian. Sorpresa y duda se reflejan en los rostros de sus amigos, Ji Hoo se gira para ver la causa de tal reacción para encontrarse con Rachel.

-Yoo Rachel- La voz de Jae Kyung rompe el silencio. Rachel parece sorprendida pero se repone rápidamente

-Ha Jae Kyung-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El tono de Jae Kyung sorprende a todos pues siempre trataron con una chica alegre, jamás escucharon ese tono de molestia en ella.

Rachel parece un poco cohibida por la actitud de la heredera del grupo JK. Pero en cinco segundos su actitud cambia por completo, cuando Ji Hoo lo nota, se acerca a ella para evitar que diga algo que pueda derivar en una pelea entre las herederas. Rachel al mirarlo decide no hablar.

-Yo la invite-Responde Ji Hoo a cambio. Nadie dice nada.-Ella es Yoo Rachel, Rachel, ellos son mis amigos, Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jeong, Goo Jun Pyo, Geum Jan Di y Chu Ga Eul.- Ji Hoo mira a Jae Kyung-Y Ha Jae Kyung-Las chicas se miran fijamente por unos segundo, pero no dicen nada.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yoo Rachel- Los demás responden el saludo, sin embargo, parece que Rachel y Jun Pyo evitan mirarse. El ambiente, minutos atrás alegre, parece tenso. Sin embargo la tensión se rompe cuando la comida llega. Varios chefs y algunos ayudantes colocan la comida en una pequeña mesa rodeada de dos sillones, algunos comerán en el suelo, pero eso no importa realmente. Todos toman asiento, curiosamente los chicos se sientan en los sillones y las chicas en el suelo.

Todos comienzan a comer, olvidando lo sucedido entre Jae Kyung y Rachel. Rachel observa a todos interactuar con un poco de envidia, aunque ella tiene amigos en Europa y Estados Unidos, en Corea es una chica solitaria.

Mira a las chicas, Ga Eul y Jan Di, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que ellas no son herederas de alguna familia importante. Claro que además los artículos de la boda de Goo Jun Pyo con una chica de clase media fueron una constante por meses. Las mira para tratar de entender como estas chicas terminaron siendo parte de la vida de un grupo como lo es el F4. Cuando Jun Pyo mira a Jan Di, es con un amor tan único, Rachel siente celos, ojala algún día alguien la mirara de aquella forma. Por otra parte, Yi Jeong es un hombre que lleva en la sangre el coqueteo, pero cuando mira a Chu Ga Eul, es diferente. Las chicas parecen agradables. Rachel sigue comiendo en silencio.

Yoon Ji Hoo jamás había tenido tanta curiosidad en su vida como en aquel momento, debía saber que ocurría entre Jae Kyung y Rachel. Era obvio que algo grave era la causa de su enemistad y desagrado. Woo Bin le lanzo una mirada, debían saber lo que ocurría entre las dos herederas.

La comida termino y todos se sumergieron en una plática ligera, todos intentaban que Jae Kyung y Rachel no hablaran demasiado pues el ambiente era muy agradable como para que se viera empañado por una disputa.

-Así que Rachel, dinos, ¿De dónde conoces a Ji Hoo y por qué te trajo?- Jun Pyo pregunta con mucha familiaridad, como si él la conociera...antes de que alguien indague más en ello, la chica responde.

-Estamos trabajando en una gala de la fundación. En realidad, nos dirigíamos a comer cuando Ji Hoo recibió una llamada y me trajo aquí-

Todos asienten.

-Geum Jan Di-Dice Rachel con un tono un poco agresivo, pero a Jan Di parece no importarle-¿Como conocieron a los F4 tu y Ga Eul? -

-Solía asistir al Instituto de Shin Hwa, ahí los conocí- Dice sin dar más explicaciones

-Interesante-

-Así que Rachel, no sabía que estabas en Corea, la ultima vez escuche que te dirigías a Europa...-

-Basta Jae Kyung- Le corta la chica

-Se que se mueren de curiosidad por saber donde nos conocemos y porque nos conocemos..- Agrega Jae Kyung. Rachel se pone de pie

-Disculpen- Dice Rachel haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala. Ji Hoo la sigue de inmediato y le lanza una mirada a Woo Bin quien asiente de inmediato.

-Rachel-

La chica sin embargo sigue caminando. Cuando por fin la alcanza la toma de los hombros para detenerla y la gira, ambos se encuentran ya cerca del auto de Ji Hoo, la noche ha caído algo fría. Ji Hoo se sorprende al encontrar en el rostro de Rachel vulnerabilidad y un poco de miedo, pero ¿Por qué miedo?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Rachel solo da un gesto de afirmación.

-Tú, deberías regresar, tus amigos te estarán esperando-

-Te llevare-

-No, por favor, mi chofer llegara pronto-

-Entonces esperare a tu lado-

La chica no dice nada. Ambos guardan silencio. Cuando el auto llega, Rachel casi corre hacia él.

-Nos veremos pronto- Dice la chica para después marcharse. Ji Hoo se siente un poco frustrada por dejarla ir de ese modo. Regresa a la sala del F4, cuando entra, se sorprende pues Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo están peleando, pero esta vez no se trata de una pelea de juego.

-Yo solo digo que no debiste ser de aquella forma con ella-

-Pero ella..-

-Tú no sabes nada Jae Kyung, tu solo escuchaste los rumores, tú no sabes realmente lo que ocurrió-Grita el heredero de Shin Hwa. Ji Hoo observa como nadie se mete en la pelea pues todos están tratando de entender a que se refieren

-Por favor, habría que ser un tonto para creer que no lo hizo-

-¿Qué acaso la viste? ¿Tú estabas ahí?-

-No pero...-

-Pero entonces nada-

La heredera va a decir algo cuando Ji Hoo interviene

-De donde la conoces Jun Pyo- Exige el músico, los demás esperan ansiosos la respuesta pues por como hablan Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo es claro que los tres se conocen.

-La conocí en Estados Unidos, mientras estudiaba- El líder del F4 no dice nada más

-¿Los tres estudiaron juntos?-

Jun Pyo parece incomodo, pero Jae Kyung decide responder.

-No, ellos dos estudiaban en la misma Universidad, yo estudiaba en otra escuela. Pero tenía constante comunicación con Jun Pyo y algunas personas más en la misma Universidad que él-

-Entonces por qué la odias- Pregunta el príncipe de la mafia

-Por nada-Interrumpe Jun Pyo antes de que todo se salga de control, le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Jae Kyung quien por un momento la ignora pero después asiente casi imperceptiblemente.

-Debo irme, los veré luego- Jae Kyung se marcha dejando tras de sí a un grupo de amigos muy confuso

-Será mejor que nos digas que ocurre, o tendré que averiguarlo y no te va a gustar Goo Jun Pyo-El tono de Woo Bin es amenazante, pero el heredero de Shin Hwa no parece tener miedo.

-No diré nada, son cosas que simplemente es mejor dejar en el pasado-

-Yah! Goo Jun Pyu, tu..-

-Geum Jan Di, eres mi esposa, te amo, lo sabes, pero en este tema, no me presiones- Jan Di no dice nada, cada vez todo se vuelve más confuso para todos ellos.- Vámonos- Jan Di no se opone. EL matrimonio Goo se marcha de inmediato.

-Esto es muy extraño- Dice Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo se encuentra desconcertado, no sabe qué hacer.

-Hay que averiguar que sucede, es muy raro que Jae Kyung Unnie trate a las personas de aquella forma- Dice Ga Eul. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo intercambian miradas, ante esto Yi Jeong decide hablar

-Van a averiguar que sucedió, ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto Bro, esto no es una situación normal, la amiga de Ji Hoo es odiada por Jae Kyung- Ji Hoo se siente incomodo ante en tono en que Woo Bin respondió, implicando que Rachel es algo mas para el.

-No causen muchos problemas, Ga Eul, vamos, te llevo a casa- La chica se despide de Woo Bin y Ji Hoo para marcharse con su prometido.

-Si lo piensas...Rachel definitivamente no es una heredera normal- Dice Woo in

-Solo averigua que sucedió, yo hare lo que pueda-

Ambos se despiden.

.

.

.

Han pasado ya varios días sin que Ji Hoo sepa nada de Rachel, Woo Bin tampoco ha tenido buena suerte buscando la relación entre Rachel y Jae Kyung. Ji Hoo se dirige al comedor del hospital, acaba de hacer una ronda para revisar a diferentes pacientes.

-En dos semanas tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones- Dice Oh Ha Ni, quien camina con él.

-¿Solo descansaras?- La chica suspira

-No lo sé, tal vez mis amigas organicen algún paseo-

-¿Tu esposo no tiene vacaciones?-

-No, o al menos eso me dijo el- Ji Hoo sonríe ante la cara de frustración de Ha Ni. Es de las pocas personas con las que habla mucho, le divierte escuchar las historias de Ha Ni.

-Oh Ha Ni- Ambos se detienen

-Baek Seung Jo-Dice la chica con mirada confusa. Seung Jo le dirige un breve saludo a Ji Hoo quien responde de igual forma, a pesar de ser muy serio, el chico le agrada.

-¿Ji Hoo-Sii, te molesta si me llevo a mi esposa un rato?-

-Para nada, me dirigía al comedor-

-Bien, adiós-

-Adiós Sunbae-

Ji Hoo mira como Ha Ni reprende un poco a su esposo por no ser mas cortes y además nota una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del chico prodigio, definitivamente una pareja muy extraña. Cuando entra al comedor, se arrepiente un poco de haber dejado ir a Ha Ni, las enfermeras y algunas doctoras comienzan a hablar en murmullos y dirigirle miradas. _Lo mejor será que me retire_ , piensa, pero de pronto divisa a Geum Jan Di y sin dudarlo se dirige donde ella se encuentra.

-¿Muchos pacientes?-

-Sunbae- Ji Hoo sonríe pues parece que Jan Di se ha sorprendido mucho de verlo-No tantos, ¿Vas a comer algo?-

-Sí, pero mejor vayamos al pequeño local a dos cuadras-

-Araso- Otra ventaja mas por ser amigo del dueño del hospital, claro Jan Di tiene muchas más ventajas pues ella como su esposa, es difícil que le nieguen muchos privilegios.

En menos de diez minutos entran al pequeño local de carne. Ambos entran, varios doctores también se encuentran ahí, pero ellos deciden tomar una mesa algo apartada.

-¿Qué tal tu semana?-

-Un poco de lo de siempre Sunbae- La chica parece un poco nerviosa

-Geum Jan Di, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Eh? Nada. Umm ¿Has visto a Yoo Rachel?-

-No, ha evitado las juntas-La chica muerde su labio mientras mueve las manos nerviosa-Será mejor que me digas que sucede-

-No puedo, Gu Jun Pyo me dijo muy poco, además de que creo que ella es quien debe contarte-

El teléfono de Ji Hoo anuncia un mensaje, una reunión de emergencia en la tarde para la gala. El chico envía un mensaje a su Sunbae en el hospital para informarle que saldrá mas temprano.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Eso espero-

Ambos comen y cambian el tema, se enfocan a hablar del abuelo Yoon o Gu Jun Pyo. Cuando terminan se apresuran a regresar al hospital donde deben separarse por la cantidad de pacientes que han sido ingresados en su ausencia.

.

.

Ji Hoo partió del hospital algunas horas más tarde, a decir verdad, estuvo tentado en llamar a su abuelo y que se encargara de la reunión pues los pacientes eran demasiados. Sin embargo no tuvo opción, aunque la medicina era algo que le gustaba, no podía dejar a un lado la fundación que sus padres crearon con tanto esfuerzo y cariño.

Suspirando, entro a la fundación pero todo era un caos. El secretario lo dirigió de inmediato a la sala de juntas.

-¿Que sucede? Dijo cuando entro, notando que además de las personas que siempre se reunían, también se encontraban los artistas participantes.

-Ji Hoo, hubo un accidente durante el ensayo- Ji Hoo se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Rachel, por alguna razón, se sintió mejor de saber que ella se encontraba ahí.-Las luces no estaban bien colocadas por lo cual se cayeron pero alcanzaron a lastimar a tres chicas de Red Velvet- Rachel se mostraba bastante preocupada, Ji Hoo no sabía que hacer, su asistente de inmediato intervino.

-Las chicas ya se encuentran en el hospital, las heridas no fueron graves, sin embargo no podrán presentarse en la Gala.-Ji Hoo suspiro, lo que menos le preocupaba era la Gala en ese momento.

-¿A qué hospital las enviaron?-

-Al hospital de ShinHwa- Respondió de inmediato Rachel. Ella era la representante de la compañía disquera a la que pertenecían las chicas por lo tanto ella era la encargada de todo lo que ocurriera con ellas para la Gala.

-Hace cuanto sucedió-

-Esta mañana- Los demás artistas miraban con preocupación a los reunidos en la sala. Ji Hoo sin embargo se encontraba confundido pues no escucho del ingreso de las chicas mientras se encontraba en el hospital, como leyendo sus pensamientos Rachel volvió a hablar-El ingreso fue lo más discreto posible, supongo que solo quienes las atendieron están al tanto de que ellas se encuentran ahí.-

Ji Hoo se puso de pie y se dirigió a su asistente

-Necesito que contactes a la compañía encargada del montaje de las luces, deberán responder por lo ocurrido, llama a Song Woo Bin y pregunta por alguna otra compañía que pueda reemplazar para el montaje y un supervisor, en cuanto sea 100% seguro avisaras a Rachel. Chicos-Dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a los artistas- Si alguien se quiere retirar por lo ocurrido, no impondremos sanción a la disquera- Ji Hoo observo como todos se encontraban sorprendidos, sabía que las consecuencias serian graves si alguien más se retirara pero no tenía muchas opciones. Los artistas participantes comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y pronto todos ellos consultaban a Rachel quien al parecer era la más sorprendida de todos los presentes. Después de varios minutos todos guardaron silencio

-Todos actuaran en la gala pero no se que podremos hacer con respecto a Red Velvet.-Informo Rachel. Ji Hoo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a la cual la chica respondió

-Bien, cuando sea totalmente seguro para ustedes ensayar, se les notificara, todos pueden retirarse-

Ji Hoo llamo a su chofer y se dirigió de inmediato a su auto

-Yoon Ji Hoo- El chico no había notado que Rachel lo seguía, sin embargo se detuvo-Puedo preguntar...¿A dónde te diriges en este momento?- La chica pregunto de manera brusca, como siempre. Sin embargo, él podía notar un poco de miedo cuando se acerco a él.

-Al Hospital ShinHwa a ver a las chicas-

-No tienes porque hacerlo-

-Tal vez, pero siento que debo hacerlo-

-Iré contigo sino te importa-

Ji Hoo de inmediato tomo su mano y la subió al auto, le dio indicaciones al chofer y ambos guardaron silencio

-¿Sabes? Podía ir en mi auto-

-No te preocupes, enviare a alguien por tu auto-

-Yo iré por el-

-Insisto- La chica raramente cedía a las ordenes de las personas, pero decidió no pelear con Ji Hoo

-Ji Hoo-

-Dime-

-Yo…Me pregunto si Jae Kyung dijo algo-

-Señor hemos llegado-

Ji Hoo descendió del auto y ayudo a Rachel. Al parecer los medios aun no sabían nada de lo ocurrido lo cual agradeció, debía pensar en algo rápido, una rueda de prensa. Cuando entro al hospital, se topo de frente con Ha Ni

-Sunbae-

-Oh Ha Ni-

-Creí que ya te habías marchado-

-Así es, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el doctor Sung?-

-Ah, se encuentra en las habitaciones VIP, pero Sunbae, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ji Hoo sonrió ante la pregunta de Ha Ni, este gesto no paso desapercibido por Rachel quien sintió un poco de enojo ante la familiaridad entre la enfermera y Ji Hoo.

-Ji Hoo- Rachel llamo la atención de ambos, Oh Ha Ni la miro con curiosidad lo cual solo molesto mas a Rachel.

-Ha Ni- Los tres miraron al joven doctor quien había llamado a la enfermera

-Seung Jo-

-Creí que ya estabas en casa- Dijo tomando su mano, Rachel los miro relajándose un poco, bien ellos eran pareja eso significaba que Oh Ha Ni solo era una conocida de Ji Hoo aunque..no debería importarle.

-Me encontré a Ji Hoo Sunbae y me entretuve-

-Seung Jo-Dijo Ji Hoo-¿Estabas con el Doctor Sung-

-Sí, el se encuentra revisando a unas pacientes-

-Gracias, ¿Rachel?-

-Vamos- Se despidieron de la pareja e ingresaron al elevador.

-Trabajas con ellos supongo- Menciono Rachel

-Oh Ha Ni es la enfermera que normalmente me ayuda en los chequeos y algunos procedimientos que debo asistir, es la única enfermera que puede estar a mi alrededor sin ponerse nerviosa-

-Mwho?-Dijo Rachel divertida

-Tal vez no lo parezca Yoo Rachel, pero muchas doctoras y enfermeras aquí se ven afectadas por mi presencia- Rachel rio, lo cual hizo sonreír a Ji Hoo pues nunca la había visto reír de aquella manera, era muy raro que Ji Hoo hiciera ese tipo de bromas. El elevador se detuvo y ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones VIP, aun sonriendo.

Cuando llegó Rachel toco a la puerta y un doctor abrió la puerta

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita? Oh, joven Ji Hoo-

-Sung Sunbae-Saludo el chico educadamente-Nos gustaría ver a las pacientes-

-Pero...-

-Soy Yoo Rachel de la compañía discográfica con la cual trabajan las chicas-

-Ah, ya veo, claro las chicas decidieron compartir habitación, dentro también se encuentran las chicas que no se hirieron. -

-¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-Las heridas que sufrieron no fueron tan graves, dos de ellas se lastimaron el brazo y una de ellas la pierna.-

-¿Se repondrán?-

-Con se respectivo tratamiento-

-Gracias-

-Debo dejarlos, además intenten no permanecer mucho tiempo, las pacientes deben descansar.-

-Gracias- Se despidieron del doctor con una reverencia.

Permanecieron al menos media hora con las chicas, Ji Hoo les ofreció disculpas, sin embargo las chicas fueron muy amables. Rachel por su parte les recomendó descansar. Cuando ambos salieron del hospital, Ji Hoo invito a Rachel a cenar pero ella declino la oferta. Un empleado de la fundación había llevado el auto de Rachel al hospital. Ji Hoo la acompaño. La chica finalmente se despidió, cuando salieron del hospital es como si recordara que lo mejor era evitar a Ji Hoo por lo que puso una barrera invisible entre ellos, pero Ji Hoo la noto, y no le agrado. Si algo bueno tenia ser un chico tan callado y observador es que poseía cierto sexto sentido.

-Gracias-dijo la chica antes de subir al auto, Ji Hoo la detuvo tomando su muñeca

-Jae Kyung no me dijo nada, no sé que ocurrió entre ustedes pero si me gustaría saber porque él cambio- La intensidad con que la miro, dejo a Rachel con una capacidad de hablar nula

-Cual cambio-La voz de Rachel era apenas un leve murmullo

-Creí que estábamos llevándonos bien-

-Así era, perdón-

La chica subió al auto de inmediato y se marcho. Ji Hoo, sin embargo se encontraba un poco confuso. El no era de ese tipo de personas, de esas personas a las cuales les es fácil decir lo que sienten, no era como Jun Pyo. Entendía el alejamiento de Rachel. Al parecer aquello de lo que hablo Jae Kyung era algo que perseguía a Rachel, algo de su pasado de lo cual no estaba orgullosa.

.

.

.

A/N: Wow, ya comenzaron los enredos. Me gustaría saber sus teorías y opiniones. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto!

Cari


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, The Heirs, Playful Kiss y You're beautiful no me pertenecen

Aclaración: El personaje de Yoo Rachel, a pesar de que tome su nombre y personalidad, cambie su historia respecto a la de The Heirs.

CAPITULO CUATRO

La noticia de que Red Velvet no estaría en la Gala había traído mucha atención de los medios, eso solo aumento la presión pues aun no decidían que podían hacer para llenar el espacio dejado por las chicas.

-Yo Bro!-Woo Bin entro al auditorio donde se realizaría el evento junto con un señor.

-Woo Bin-

-El es él señor Ming, será el encargado de decidir si las condiciones ya son seguras para que ensayen los artistas- El señor Ming dio una reverencia y comenzó su trabajo

-Muchas gracias-

-No te preocupes Bro! Quiero que la gala sea simplemente excepcional. ¿Donde está Rachel?-

-Casi no la he visto desde aquel día-

-Escucha Ji Hoo, no pude averiguar nada, lo que sea que ocurrió fue enterrado por alguien muy bueno y mi única teoría es que se trata de Jun Pyo-

-Mwho?- Dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-No hay nadie tan bueno escondiendo información como el Grupo ShinHwa, solo sé que fue una especie de escándalo en la Universidad donde estudiaron Rachel y Jun Pyo-

-Gracias Woo Bin pero no creo que podamos averiguar mas-

-Lo sé, lo siento-

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin guardaron silencio durante un momento, el hecho de que Jun Pyo ocultara lo ocurrido solo aumentaba la curiosidad de ambos.

-Ji Hoo-sii!- Ambos se giraron cuando escucharon a la heredera del grupo JK.

-Mono ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el príncipe de la mafia

-Yah! No me llames así-

-Woo Bin Sunbaenim!- Una chica apareció frente a ellos, la chica era muy bonita pero además parecía tímida, entonces Ji Hoo recordó haberla visto antes, si, era la chica que apareció en la oficina de Woo Bin cuando Ji Hoo fue por él para cenar. De inmediato miro a su amigo quien cambio su actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se mostraba atento y tratando de actuar profesional pero Ji Hoo lo conocía mejor, había algo en su mirada. El joven músico sonrió-Lamento la interrupción, pero el Señor Lee ha tratado de localizarlo, al parecer es urgente-

Woo Bin de inmediato saco su celular y realizo una llamada. La chica miraba alrededor sorprendida. Jae Kyung y Ji Hoo permanecieron en silencio, esperando.

-Oh, esa serie de luces no está bien puesta-Murmuro la chica pero Ji Hoo la escucho, traslado la mirada a donde la chica observaba. Cuando el Señor Ming se acerco a ellos se dirigió a Ji Hoo pues Woo Bin seguía al teléfono.

-Las luces de allá no se encuentran bien puestas, sugiero que se cambie el tipo de soporte pues es muy pesado, probablemente por ello fue el accidente anterior. Kim Jae Hee -Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ahora mismo llamo para notificar del cambio, ¿Mañana podrá revisar la instalación de nuevo temprano?-

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias- El señor se marcho y la joven, Kim Jae Hee saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada. Woo Bin y Jae Hee terminaron sus llamadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Ji Hoo, sin embargo Woo Bin no respondió

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Jae Kyung, sintiéndose excluida

-Nada-Aseguro Woo Bin-¿Y el señor Ming?-

-Ha terminado de revisar la instalación pero tendrán que hacerse algunos cambios, ¿Ves esa instalación de allá? Es muy pesada y hay riesgo de un accidente, sugerí cambiarla-

-Perfecto, ¿Hiciste la llamada?-

-Sí, todo estará listo mañana a primera hora-

-Excelente- Woo Bin sonrió a la chica con orgullo, Ji Hoo lo miro y levanto la ceja, el pelirrojo de inmediato se recompuso. -Bien, ¿Necesitas algo más?-

-Sí, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme-

-Mwho? Yah, Bro, dime que pasa-

-Me falta un artista-

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte!-Grito entusiasmada Jae Kyung, los chicos la miraron con sorpresa-Confíen en mi, mañana traeré un nuevo artista para tu gala Ji Hoo- La chica se marcho con una sonrisa.

-Bien, debo regresar a la oficina, vamos Jae Hee-

-Si- La chica se despidió de Ji Hoo con una reverencia la cual el chico respondió. Miro a su amigo partir, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para él.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ya era seguro para los artistas practicar. Rachel asistió al ensayo.

-Ji Hoo-

-Dime-

-No he podido encontrar una opción para que reemplace a Red Velvet.-

El nieto del ex-presidente iba a responder que podían cambiar el programa cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Jae Kyung acompañada por varios chicos.

-Rachel-sii-Dijeron todos saludaron formalmente. La chica los miro sorprendida

-Creí que no querían participar en esta gala-

-No queríamos pues el grupo no se encuentra completo en estos momentos pero le debemos un favor a Ha Jae Kyung-Dijo uno de ellos.

Jae Kyung finalmente se acerco a ellos, prefirió no mirar a Rachel en absoluto.

-Ji Hoo, ellos son algunos de los integrantes de Super Junior, estarían encantados de participar en tu gala-

-Anyoseyong-Saludaron todos.

-Bien, ¿Rachel? ¿Está bien?-Pregunto Ji Hoo, la chica parecía al borde de las lagrimas, Ji Hoo descifro la humillación en sus ojos y de inmediato quiso rechazar la oferta de Jae Kyung.

-Creo que es una excelente alternativa.-

-Rachel ¿Que sucede?-Kang Shin Woo pregunto, los demás artistas se encontraban junto a él, curiosos.

-Super Junior ocupara el lugar de Red Velvet, al menos, los integrantes que se encuentran disponibles en este momento-

-Pero ellos se habían rehusado-

-Sí pero yo los convencí- Intervino Jae Kyung con una sonrisa, la cual se borro cuando Kang Shin Woo la miro seriamente.

-Bien, debemos ensayar, chicos-Jeremy intervino-Vamos que debe ser una gala perfecta- Todos los artistas se dirigieron al escenario, exceptuando a Kang Shin Woo quien permaneció a un lado de Rachel.

-Debo retirarme, si me disculpan- Ji Hoo pretendía seguir a Rachel pero Shin Woo lo impidió. Les lanzo a ambos una mirada fría y se marcho tras la chica

-Pff ¿Cual es su problema? Acabo de salvar la gala-

-Jae Kyung ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Para ayudarte-Sin embargo Ji Hoo no le creyó totalmente-Esta bien, también quería demostrarle a Rachel que puedo más que ella, ella no consiguió que Super Junior actuara en tu gala y yo si pude hacerlo.-

-Esto no es ninguna competencia Jae Kyung, gracias pero no debiste, ahora te pediré que te retires pues los artistas van a ensayar-

-Bien, adiós- Jae Kyung parecía enojada.

Ji Hoo siempre había pensando en Ha Jae Kyung como una chica bastante extraña, pero no debía olvidar que a pesar de ser amable también era una heredera a la cual le habían dado todo lo que ella quería. Seguía sin conocer los motivos del odio de Jae Kyung hacia Rachel, sin embargo sabía que la heredera del Grupo JK estaba llevando su odio algo lejos. La humillación en los ojos de Rachel no había sido imaginación suya. Escucho como los artistas comenzaron a ensayar, pero él se retiro del auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto para la Gala. Camino por los pasillos de la fundación, sintiéndose confundido pues por alguna razón, lo que hizo Jae Kyung lo había molestado bastante. Nunca se sintió así por las acciones de Jae Kyung mientras estaba comprometida con Jun Pyo, si, se sentía un poco frustrado y algo molesto pues a pesar de que Jae Kyung supo que Jun Pyo amaba a Jan Di, ella continuo con el compromiso. Aun recordaba cuando mintió dando a entender que ella y Jun Pyo habían pasado la noche juntos, si, se decepciono mucho de la heredera, se enojo pues le causo dolor a Jan Di, pero esa emoción fue mínima a lo que ahora sentía. No quería ver a Jae Kyung pues temía que podía hacer. Frustrado siguió caminando hasta que escucho voces en una de las salas, la sala era pequeña, normalmente se usaba para que los artistas guardaran algunos instrumentos dentro.

-¿Cual es su problema?-

-Shin Woo, déjalo pasar, enserio estoy bien-

-No lo estas, no soy tonto-

Ji Hoo se acerco a escuchar la conversación.

-Lo estoy, lo estaré-

-Tal vez deberías alejarte de la gala, de esa forma no tendrás que encontrarte con esa chica-

-Sabes que me costó demasiado que mi padre confiará en mí en este evento, si lo estropeo o lo dejo...no puedo-

-¿Vale la pena? Soportar tantas cosas...estar nerviosa todo el tiempo, estar preocupada por si aquella chica le conto a Yoon Ji Hoo y a sus amigos lo que paso...-

-No hay nada que hacer Shin Woo-

-Rachel, eres mi amiga, no es justo que estés sufriendo por esto, puedes enfermarte incluso si continuas soportando todo-

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. Además espero que Goo Jun Pyo no mienta, me dijo que no debía preocuparme por lo ocurrido, él no diría nada. Él fue quien me ayudo cuando todo sucedió-

-¿Por qué temes tanto que Yoon Ji Hoo lo sepa?-

-No lo sé-

-Deberías decir la verdad, contarle lo que pasó-

-Basta Shin Woo-

-Araso, debo ir a ensayar, ¿Vienes?-

-Ani, debo ir a la disquera, debo preparar los papeles de la participación de Super Junior-

-Ok, si necesitas algo llámame-

-Lo haré-

Ji Hoo se escondió de inmediato hasta que Rachel y Shin Woo se marcharon. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, de nuevo la misma pregunta ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué sabía Jae Kyung que ponía tan nerviosa a Rachel? y además estaba la participación de Jun Pyo, el nunca menciono que conocía a Rachel, sin embargo la defendió aquel día. Y según lo que dijo Rachel también la ayudo cuando aquello sucedió. Ji Hoo sabía que no había caso, si Jun Pyo quería guardar un secreto, nada lo haría decirlo. Suspiro derrotado. Lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle a Rachel que estaba dispuesto a escucharla, quería la confianza de la chica, prefería mirarla como una chica fuerte que como una chica insegura, quería que ella fuera feliz.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron cada vez mas ajetreados, aunque tenía pocas oportunidades de hablar con Rachel, se alegro de que la chica no lo alejara como antes, a veces, saliendo de los ensayos, salían a cenar (Nunca iban solos pues la mayoría de los artistas los acompañaban) o a veces, cuando Ji Hoo no podía asistir, Rachel se encargaba de todo y lo iba a visitar más tarde al hospital donde el chico se tomaba un momento de descanso para que la heredera le explicara cómo iban las cosas. Debía admitir que eran los momentos que mas disfrutaba en el hospital, no es que no le agradará ayudar a las personas, pero a veces después de tantas horas trabajando, un descanso no venia mal. Sobre todo si Rachel lo visitaba. A veces incluso la chica llevaba comida para él. Ji Hoo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Rachel, le parecía una chica muy inteligente aunque con un carácter típico de algunas herederas. Por otro lado a veces parecía una chica bastante agresiva en su forma de dirigirse a las personas, pero Ji Hoo descubrió que era una chica con grandes sentimientos, esa forma de ser era solo una capa de protección, como muchos herederos, aunque sí, era algo caprichosa, seguía teniendo sus buenos momentos, como cuando visitaba a las chicas de Red Velvet, son Rachel las chicas habrían insistido en participar en la gala, pero ella se los prohibió, pues su salud y su recuperación era más importante.

La participación de Super Junior en el evento causo un furor increíble, los boletos se agotaron, los invitados VIP pedían más boletos para ellos. Si, la gala sería un éxito. Su abuelo se encontraba feliz de cómo iban las cosas. Además había notado un cambio en su nieto, un buen cambio.

.

.

.

Ji Hoo llego a la fundación después de casi una semana sin asistir, a pesar de tener muchos pacientes, Ji Hoo se apresuro a llegar al ensayo. Su humor no era el mejor de todos, para empezar cubrió una guardia de 48 hrs sin descanso, después, Oh Ha Ni se encontraba de vacaciones lo cual orillo al chico a solicitar a otra enfermera, pero las chicas que lo asistieron no servían de nada, se ponían nerviosas si las miraba, tiraban las cosas, una de ellas incluso, casi inyecta a un paciente con el antibiótico erróneo. Y la mayor de sus frustraciones, llevaba casi tres días sin saber de Rachel, ni un mensaje, nada. Es por ello que se encontraba en la fundación a pesar de que lo que más ansiaba era dormir. Cuando ingreso al auditorio, los chicos de AN JELL se encontraban ensayando, la canción era perfecta. El resto de los artistas descansaban. Cuando AN JELL termino de ensayar, todos tomaron un descanso. Ji Hoo se acerco a Kang SHin Woo

-Kang Shin Woo- El chico respondió con una reverencia.-Disculpa, ¿Donde se encuentra Rachel?- Dice mirando a su alrededor. Shin Woo sin embargo lo mira con sorpresa.

-Creí que ella te lo diría-

-¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunta de inmediato el integrante del F4.

-Ella voló a Francia ayer, su madre tuvo un accidente-

Ji Hoo no sabe qué hacer o que decir, si bien quiere ir al aeropuerto de inmediato, no sabe si es correcto. Las cosas entre él y Rachel siguen siendo confusas.

-Se encuentra en Paris, en el mejor hospital de la ciudad- Ji Hoo lo mira cuestionando el porqué de compartir dicha información. Shin Woo le pide con un gesto que salgan de la sala pues algunos de ellos han comenzado a prestar atención a ambos.

Una vez fuera Ji Hoo espera pacientemente una explicación

-Escucha, se que te importa Rachel y sé que tu le importas, creo que deberías apoyarla en este momento, se que ella se encuentra algo confundida- Ji Hoo asiente, aun confuso-Una cosa más-Dice seriamente el integrante de AN JELL-No la lastimes, se que tu amiga sabe algo de lo que le ocurrió a Rachel años atrás, sin embargo, te pido que creas en Rachel. Espero no equivocarme contigo Yoon Ji Hoo- Dicho esto se marcha, dejando a un confuso Ji Hoo tras de sí. Su teléfono suena, es Jun Pyo

-¿Si?-

-Hey Ji Hoo, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo...porque preguntas-

-Cuando respondiste sonabas extraño-

-Para que llamas Jun Pyo-

-Me preguntaba si tenías alguna manera de localizar a Rachel, he intentado llamarla y no me responde, necesito hablar con ella-

-No, no sé donde puedas localizarla-

-Está bien, si llegas a verla, dile que me urge hablar con ella-

-Lo haré-

El chico no sabe qué acción debería seguir, ir tras Rachel es una idea muy tentadora, sin embargo, a pesar de lo que dijo Shin Woo, no sabe que siente por la chica. Sí, le agrada su compañía, si, su día se vuelve menos tedioso cuando ella lo visita, si, la considera una mujer inteligente. Pero sabe que lo que lo detiene es la inseguridad, ¿De verdad siente algo por Rachel, o solo le preocupa? Sabe perfectamente que no puede dejar pasar el tiempo y mucho menos las oportunidades, la vida le mostro que una decisión puede cambiar por completo tu vida. El chico recuerda cuando se marcho tras Seo Hyun, en ese momento el consideraba que Jan Di solo era una amiga, pero cuando se encontraba en París, la verdad se reveló, le gustaba Jan Di. Pero cuando regreso era demasiado tarde. Si dejaba pasar su oportunidad de ir tras Rachel, podía arrepentirse toda la vida. Pero el joven doctor sabía que era algo más lo que lo detenía, el secreto de Rachel. No sabía de qué se trataba pero sabía que era algo que había dañado a la chica. Sin embargo, ¿Importa? Todo eso pertenece al pasado, lo que importa es que hará ahora Ji Hoo, no pierde más tiempo, toma su teléfono pues sabe que debe ir tras Rachel.

-Woo Bin, necesito tu ayuda-

Dos horas después se encuentra volando a Francia. Woo Bin fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto, el fue quien se encargo de mover sus contactos para que pudiera salir lo más rápido posible, incluso no tuvo que esperar muchas horas checando equipaje y demás, prácticamente llego y subió al avión, una ventaja mas de ser parte del F4. Aún confuso, pero determinado a ayudar a Rachel, descansa durante el vuelo. Solo espera que la chica se encuentre bien.

.

.

.

A/N Capitulo corto, lo sé, y algo rápido, pero espero que sea de su agrado. No pude evitar poner a Super Junior aunque no todos los integrantes estén disponibles en este momento, por ello y además porque es ficción, AN JELL será la estrella de la gala.

Nos vemos pronto

Cari


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, The heirs, Playful Kiss y You're beautiful no me pertenecen.

Aclaración: El personaje de Yoo Rachel, a pesar de que tome su nombre y personalidad, cambie su historia respecto a The Heirs.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

Durante el vuelo, Ji Hoo durmió, necesitaba un poco de descanso. Sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse si era buena idea aparecer en el hospital. Decidió que lo mejor no era pensar en las cosas demasiado, pocas veces era impulsivo, bien, esta sería una de esas veces.

Era de noche cuando llegó, un chofer lo esperaba y lo llevo al hotel, pero Ji Hoo decidió que solo se registraría y de inmediato partiría al hospital. El Hôpital Américain de Paris se encontraba algo vacio a esas horas de la noche, Ji Hoo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente pues trabajaba en un hospital, pregunto en recepción y se dirigió a donde le indicaron. Cuando descendió del elevador, camino a paso lento, algunas enfermeras y doctores pasaban por ahí pero en general, se encontraba vacío. Era un hospital algo lujoso y moderno. Llegó al pasillo donde le indicaron que podía encontrar a los familiares de "Madame Dumont", Ji Hoo noto que había unas cuantas personas ahí, pero solo tuvo ojos para una, Rachel se encontraba algo apartada, sentada con las rodillas frente al rostro, cubriéndola, escondiéndola. Ji Hoo no presto atención a su alrededor, por ello no se percato de que una persona susurraba su nombre, no se percato que alguien observaba sus acciones con sumo cuidado. El chico de inmediato tomo asiento a un lado de Rachel, toco su hombro y sintió como la chica se tensaba, pero no podía ver su rostro aún.

-¿Estás bien?-

La chica, sorprendida, levanto el rostro, sus ojos se encontraban un poco rojos, sus labios formaban una tensa línea, su flequillo alborotado, y sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa de la llegada de Ji Hoo

-Ji Hoo- Dijo la chica, para a continuación levantar su mano y apartar un poco el cabello de la frente del chico, quería cerciorarse que fuera real, que Yoon Ji Hoo se encontraba ahí. El castaño le dedico una sonrisa rápida, para a continuación, repetir la pregunta

-Rachel ¿Te encuentras bien?- La chica no respondió, solo lo miro, intentando transmitir sin palabras lo perdida que se sentía, Ji Hoo lo entendió, la chica tenía la misma mirada que la señora Kang cuando Jun Pyo se accidentó años atrás, por ello, abrazo a la chica, sabía que lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era apoyo, no palabras. La chica hundió el rostro en su pecho, y lloró. El nieto del ex presidente no dijo nada, se limito a sostenerla y acariciar su cabello, con el paso del tiempo, pudo notar como la chica se tranquilizaba y finalmente, se sumergía en un sueño pacifico. Ji Hoo sin embargo, comenzaba a incomodarse por la posición en la que se encontraba, con delicadeza, acomodo a la chica de tal forma que su cabeza descansara en su regazo, acaricio su cabello, y la observo, así dormida, cualquiera pensaría que era una mujer hermosa y tranquila, aunque Ji Hoo la conocía lo suficiente, sabía que la chica no era así. La observo, sorprendiéndose por la ropa que vestía la chica, unos jeans, tenis y sudadera, su rostro se encontraba sin maquillaje, sonrió pues incluso vestida de aquella forma, lucia bonita. Mientras seguía acariciando su cabello, Ji Hoo levanto la mirada al sentir que alguien los observaba, un señor, de al menos unos cincuenta años lo miraba con curiosidad, el chico sin embargo decidió apartar la mirada, tal vez lo miraba pues era evidente que era asiático. EL señor, al notar la incomodidad de Ji Hoo, decidió apartar la mirada.

Una hora después, un doctor salía de la zona de operaciones y se dirigía a aquel señor que antes había observado a Ji Hoo. El miembro del F4, se percato que el señor se dirigía a él.

-Disculpe-Dijo en coreano aquel señor francés, lo cual dejo a Ji Hoo con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿Podría despertar a Rachel? Es el médico encargado de su madre-Dijo señalando al doctor quien le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a Ji Hoo, el chico asintió.

-Rachel-Dijo sacudiendo su hombro, la chica lentamente despertó, y de inmediato se incorporo al notar al doctor que esperaba. Rachel se puso de pie y junto al señor francés se acerco al doctor.

-La operación de hoy tuvo algunas complicaciones, pero lo que nos preocupa es que el paciente ha entrado en un estado de coma-Dijo en francés, pero Ji Hoo le entendió-La señora mostro una reacción inusual a la mitad de la operación, al parecer se trata de la anestesia, Madame Dumont es alérgica a ella pero no lo supimos hasta que mostro la reacción-

-¿Y qué podemos esperar ahora doctor?-Dijo el señor.

-Esperamos que despierte pronto pero en el peor de los casos, ella nunca reaccionaría de nuevo- El golpe de las palabras fue evidente en Rachel y aquel señor.-Seguiremos monitoreando la situación, mañana podrán visitarla, por ahora ha sido trasladada a su habitación-

-Muy bien, gracias doctor- Cuando el doctor se retiro, el señor se dirigió a Rachel-Lo mejor será que descanses un poco, Jean se marcho hace unas horas, yo me quedaré por aquí, si algo sucede les avisare de inmediato-

La chica se debatía entre quedarse o marcharse, miro a Ji Hoo quien con la mirada le indico que era mejor descansar.

-Iré a descansar señor Andre-

-Llamare a mi chofer-

-No será necesario-Intervino Ji Hoo-Yo me ocuparé-

Ambos se retiraron en silencio, Ji Hoo llamo a su chofer quien en diez minutos llegaba al hospital.

-¿A dónde debo llevarte Rachel?-

La chica no respondió, en cambio pregunto

-¿Dónde te estas hospedando?-

-En un hotel-

-Bien, llévennos a ambos al hotel por favor- EL chofer le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Ji Hoo pero el chico simplemente asintió. Una vez en el hotel, Rachel le pregunto acerca de la habitación donde se hospedaba, y sin más palabras, tomo la muñeca del chico para dirigirse a la habitación, cuando entraron, la chica miro el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Te molesta si duermo en el sofá?-Ji Hoo no respondió, así que la chica agrego-Me estoy quedando en la casa del Señor Andre, pero no quiero ir-

El castaño asintió, y pudo ver alivio en los ojos de la chica. Le indico que tomara asiento y llamo a servicio a la habitación para pedir algo de comer, aunque ya era tarde, Ji Hoo tenía hambre, y sabía que la chica probablemente no había probado alimento en el día.

Ambos comían en silencio

-Andre Dumont es el esposo de mi madre-La voz de Rachel rompió el silencio-Se casaron un año después del divorcio de mis padres, Jean Dumont es hijo del señor Andre, se encontraba en el hospital con su esposa-

-No lo vi-Admitió Ji Hoo, la chica no dijo nada mas, así que Ji Hoo preguntó-¿Por qué no querías ir a casa del señor Andre?-

-No tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar- Ji Hoo decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar más.

Después de cenar, Ji Hoo decidió llamar a su abuelo quien solamente dijo que si algo sucedía lo contactará de inmediato, después llamo a Woo Bin

-Bro! Veo que llegaste bien-

-Así es, lamento llamar hasta este momento-

-No te preocupes, ¿Se encuentra Rachel bien?-

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad-

-Entiendo, cualquier cosa que requieras por favor llámame, no importa la hora-

-Gracias Bin-ah-

Una vez terminada la llamada, noto que Rachel dormía en el sillón, con mucho cuidado, la traslado a la cama, decidió que el dormiría en el sillón.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Ji Hoo despertó un poco desorientado, el reloj decía que eran las 9 de la mañana, se levanto, cuando se dirigía al baño, noto que la cama se encontraba vacía, pero había una nota en ella diciendo que Rachel se marcho para dirigirse de nuevo al hospital. El chico suspiro pero decidió apresurarse.

Una vez en el hospital, busco a la chica, no tardo en encontrarla en una sala de espera, Ji Hoo se sorprendió en cuanto noto la ropa que traía puesta, una chaqueta y una playera de Ji Hoo, por alguna razón, le alegro que use su ropa.

-¿Desayunaste?-Dijo Ji Hoo a modo de saludo

-Solo café y un poco de pan-

-Servirá por el momento-

-¿Y tú?-

-Sí-

-Bien-

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, el señor Andre llegó junto a un joven de unos 30 años, "Debe ser su hijo" Ambos saludaron a Rachel y a Ji Hoo en Coreano, el joven músico se sorprendió por la calidez en los ojos de ambos cuando se dirigieron a Rachel, pero esa calidez no era bienvenida por la chica, quien solo mostraba un poco de rechazo hacia ambos hombres.

-EL doctor dijo que podíamos ver a tu madre ¿Quiénes entrar?-

-Iré en un rato más-Respondió la chica secamente. Los Dumont no dijeron nada más y se dirigieron a la habitación de la madre de Rachel, la joven heredera se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados y camino de un lado a otro, parecía pensar en muchas cosas, a veces se detenía, a veces dejaba escapar un suspiro y otras, dejaba escapar una risa sarcástica.

Ji Hoo decidió observarla, al poco tiempo noto que no estaban solos, Jean miraba en silencio a Rachel, queriendo entender a su hermanastra.

-Rachel-Dijo Jean sorprendiendo a la chica-No quería mencionar esto frente a mi padre pero me preguntaba la razón por la cual no fuiste a casa anoche-

-No creo que deba darte explicaciones-

-Somos hermanos, me preocupo por ti-

-No, no somos hermanos-Respondió la chica molesta. La chica se alejo de la sala de espera y camino por el pasillo, Ji Hoo sabía que ella regresaría por lo cual decidió esperar en la sala. Frente a él, Jean Dumont tomo asiento, lcia cansado y frustrado.

-Yo, lo sigo intentando-Dijo en francés, pero Ji Hoo lo entendió y a continuación se sorprendió pues Jean comenzó a hablar en coreano-Sigo intentando acercarme a ella, que seamos una familia, pero ella siempre nos rechaza-Miro a Ji Hoo-Debería darme por vencido, pero es de la familia-

-Es muy complicado, tal vez, en algún momento les dé una oportunidad-Fue lo único que pudo responder en joven Yoon. Andre apareció en ese momento.

-Rachel se encuentra con MiJi-

Jean asintió

-Debo marcharme-

-No te preocupes, si algo sucede te lo haré saber-

-Gracias papá- Jean se despidió con un gesto y se marcho. Andre Dumont tomo asiento frente a Ji Hoo

-Andre Dumont-Dijo estirando su mano hacia Ji Hoo

-Yoon Ji Hoo.- Respondió

-Disculpa, ¿Eres amigo de Rachel?-

-Si-

-Ya veo- Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Rachel regreso. El señor Andre los invito a comer, pero Rachel declino la oferta por ambos. Cuando se marcho, Rachel y Ji Hoo fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurant no muy lejos del hospital.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?-

-El doctor dice que hay que esperar-

-Ella se repondrá, la alergia no era tan grave-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ella probablemente estaría muerta si la alergia fuera más grave-

Una vez que terminaron de comer, regresaron al hospital donde se encontraron de nuevo al señor Andre. La noche termino sin cambios para Mi Ji Dumont.

De nuevo, Rachel regreso al hotel con Ji Hoo pero ahora sus cosas se encontraban ahí y ella había pagado por una habitación. Sin embargo, se quedo un rato con Ji Hoo mientras cenaban.

-Tome algo de tu ropa, perdona- Menciono la chica. Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Después de cenar, Ji Hoo puso un poco de música clásica para relajarse, Rachel se había marchado a su habitación un rato antes. Se puso ropa cómoda, se coloco sus lentes y encendió su laptop, respondió los correos del secretario de su abuelo, y reviso los asuntos correspondientes a la gala. Justo se encontraba apagando la laptop cuando alguien toco a su puerta, era Rachel, solo tenía puesta la playera de Ji Hoo y un pantalón corto de pijama.

-¿Está todo bien?-Dijo el chico intentando no distraerse, Rachel por su parte lo aparto y entro a la habitación sin decir nada. Tomo asiento en el sillón y Ji Hoo se unió a ella en silencio, conocía lo suficiente a la chica como para saber que lo mejor era esperar.

-Cuando mis padres se separaron-Ella no lo miraba, miraba sus manos o al suelo pero no a él-Mi madre le dio la custodia a mi padre, ella no lucho por mi "Lo mejor es que te quedes con tu padre, yo no sería una buena madre para ti" –Una risa seca broto de sus labios-Pero un año después, ella contrajo matrimonio con Andre Dumont, él tenía un hijo, ella nunca encontró alguna razón para no ser una buena madre para él, pero ella si encontró razones para darle la custodia a mi padre- La chica se abrazo a sí misma, Ji Hoo no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que la chica continuará. Pero no lo hizo, tal vez era suficiente por esa noche. Ella se marcho sin decir nada, Ji Hoo no dijo nada.

.

.

.

Días pasaron con la misma rutina, irían al hospital, regresarían al hotel, cenarían, ella se marcharía para regresar más tarde y poder contarle al chico algo de su pasado, el segundo día, ella le contó de sus vacaciones en Francia.

-Cada año, después de que se casará, papá recibía una llamada de Omma, o al menos eso pensé el primer año, al siguiente descubrí que quien hacia las llamadas para que yo pasará el verano en Francia era Andre, no Omma, el siempre fue amable conmigo, pero cuando los miraba juntos, a Omoni, Andre y Jean…miraba a una familia, yo me sentía una intrusa, mi madre se llevaba tan bien con Jean, ella creía que no me daba cuenta, como lo miraba, con orgullo, con amor maternal, a mi nunca me miro así, cuando cumplí 14 rechace la invitación. No tenía ganas de pasar un verano completo mirando a la familia perfecta, Andre viajo a Corea para convencerme de pasar las vacaciones, pero entonces solo confirme la verdad sobre mi madre, a ella no le importaba no tenerme en su vida, a ella no le importaba si yo pasaba o no tiempo con ella.-

Esa noche Ji Hoo recordó a sus amigos y a sus padres, quienes siempre les daban dinero pero casi nunca estaban ahí, pero nunca estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro, F4, eran hermanos. Pero Rachel, ella no tenía a nadie.

El tercer día, Rachel le contó como su padre la envió a estudiar a Alemania, a un colegio de señoritas, y cada descanso, cada época de vacaciones, Rachel regresaría a Corea solo para encontrar a su padre ocupado, nunca tenía tiempo para ella, siempre se alejaba, siempre buscaba pretextos.

El cuarto día fue diferente, desde que Ji Hoo despertó tenía la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, su sexto sentido era muy bueno, por lo tanto se apresuro a llegar al hospital. Rachel ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó, pues la mirada de Rachel era muy confusa

-Omoni, ella despertó- No respondió, no dijo nada, una hora después Andre le preguntaba si quería verla, pero la chica se negó. Andre los dejo solos un momento

-Rachel, entiendo que no quieres ver a tu madre, entiendo lo que hizo, pero debes saber que eres afortunada, tus padres están vivos. Te aman, a su manera, he conocido padres que tienen maneras peculiares de demostrar su amor-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-Debes aprender a perdonar Rachel-

-No puedo…simplemente no puedo-

-Escucha-Dijo tomando las manos de la chica-Vayamos a dar un paseo-

Los jardines de Luxemburgo en el atardecer lucían hermosos. Rachel y Ji Hoo tomaron asiento, después de un momento, era turno de Ji Hoo de contar una historia

-Cuando mis padres murieron, solo tenía a mi abuelo pero él se marcho, siempre me culpe por su muerte, siempre creí que yo fui el culpable. De mi abuelo no supe nada hasta muchos años después, lo odie-Rachel lo miraba con atención-Por abandonarme, pero él no se dio por vencido, el se quedo a mi lado, es el único familiar de sangre que tengo, a ambos nos costó perdonarnos mutuamente, pero lo hicimos, somos una familia, pequeña pero familia al final-

-Es complicado Ji Hoo-

-La vida no es fácil-

La chica no respondió, aquél día no volvieron al hospital. Pero al siguiente día, Rachel fue a la habitación de Ji Hoo

-Acompáñame-

El chico no puso peros, ya estaba acostumbrado a la manera de ser de la chica, y honestamente no le molestaba.

Llegaron al hospital, pero cuando se encontraban cerca de la habitación de Mi Ji Dumont, se encontraron con Jean.

-Oh! Rachel, ¿Vienes a ver a mamá?-

La chica asintió pero no lo miro. Ji Hoo en cambio noto como una luz de esperanza aparecía en los ojos del chico.

-Espera un momento, iré a avisar que te dejen sola con ella-

-No es necesario…-Pero Jean ya se había marchado. Rachel sin embargo, tomo la mano de Ji Hoo y ambos siguieron a Jean. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, cuando ambos entraron, Ji Hoo se sorprendió al notar quien acompañaba a la madre de Rachel. Mi Ji Dumont miro con sorpresa a la puerta cuando noto que su hija se encontraba ahí, pero no estaba sola lo cual la sorprendió más. Miro la mano de su hija tomando la de aquel chico. Ambos ofrecieron una reverencia a modo de saludo, Ji Hoo seguía un poco conmocionado así que se disculpó y salió, tomo asiento en el suelo a un lado de la habitación de Madame Dumont. Pocos segundos pasaron para que alguien se uniera a él en el suelo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Ji Hoo-

-Seo Hyun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pero antes de que respondiera, Jean salió de la habitación

-Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí pero ¿Podrías traer un jugo o agua para mi por favor?-

-Enseguida- Jean se marcho. Ji Hoo sin embargo ponía todas las piezas juntas.

-Jean es mi esposo-Dijo Seo Hyun, Ji Hoo no respondió, era mucho para procesar en ese momento. No esperaba encontrarse a la chica, de hecho no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que ya se había casado. Escuchó que ella estuvo invitada a la boda de Jun Pyo, pero nunca apareció. Al notar la falta de respuesta de de su amigo de la infancia Seo Hyun hablo de nuevo-Me sorpendió verte en este lugar-Ji Hoo a miró interrogante-Yo estaba el primer día que apareciste en el hospital, dije tu nombre-Con una sonrisa triste añadió-Pero tu solo tuviste ojos para alguien más. Me recordó en como mirabas a Jan Di años atrás, cuando descubrí que no me amabas más. Pero la mirada que lucias hace unos días era muy diferente, era más profunda que aquella con que mirabas a Jan Di- Ji Hoo no respondió pues había decidido no pensar demasiado en sus propios sentimientos hacia Rachel, había decidido simplemente ser un apoyo para la chica. Pero si era honesto, Rachel lo alteraba de muchas maneras.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la voz elevada de Rachel hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie y abrieran un poco la puerta para escuchar que sucedía.

-MWHO? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Simplemente tengo curiosidad Rachel, como ese chico que claramente es una muy buena persona, pudo ignorar lo que paso en New York-

-Nada paso en New York-

-Eso no es lo que escuche- Rachel rió

-Claro, solo tu creerías en rumores antes que a tu propia hija, pero siempre fue así ¿No? –La chica abandono la habitación, mientras Seo Hyun entraba para tranquilizar a su suegra, Ji Hoo siguió a Rachel, tomo su mano y la llevo a la azotea del hospital, sabía que ella quería descargar toda su gama de sentimientos, en la azotea nadie la escucharía. Una vez en la azotea, Rachel lo miro, duda en sus ojos.

-Grita, llora, será nuestro secreto- Y ella gritó, lloro, maldijo. Comenzaba el atardecer cuando ella, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, pero consciente de la presencia del chico, dijo,

-Es difícil perdonarla, me dejó, pero a pesar de abandonarme con mi padre, se atreve a juzgarme-Una risa de frustración salió de su boca, Ji Hoo no dijo nada-Lo que me duele es que crea que yo tuve la culpa, que creyera los rumores-Por fin la chica lo miro-Los rumores que me seguirán desde New York, los rumores que hicieron que Ha Jae Kyung no me tenga en buena estima-

-Rachel-

-Ji Hoo, ¿Quieres saber por qué Jae Kyung me trato así?-

El chico no sabía que decir, pero era una oportunidad única, lo sabía.

-Si quieres que yo lo sepa...-

Rachel lo miro de nuevo, con poca seguridad

-Solo espero que me creas-

.

.

.

El próximo será el penúltimo capítulo, nos vemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, The Heirs no me pertenecen

Aclaración: El personaje de Rachel a pesar de tener la misma personalidad y actitud, cambie su historia.

Nota: Iba a subir este capítulo hasta la próxima semana pero ayer me llegó una sorpresa que me hizo feliz entonces quería hacer felices a los lectores de esta historia contando por fin el secreto de Rachel. Dedicado a Ju!

.

.

.

CAPITULO 6

-Solo espero que me creas-

Un extraño sentimiento apareció en Ji Hoo, gritándole que escuchara, que no juzgara.

Flashback Rachel

 _Estudiar en la Universidad de Columbia era un privilegio, claro que ella hubiera preferido Yale o Brown después de que su padre rechazo la idea de que ella estudiará en Oxford. Estaría más cerca de su madre, probablemente esa era la razón por la cual su padre decidió no pagar Oxford, o tal vez su madre fue quien prefirió no tenerla cerca, no era difícil creerlo pero era frustrante que porque su madre no la quería cerca, ella tuviera que renunciar a su sueño en Oxford. Otra de las opciones que la chica había considerado era estudiar en la Universidad de Shin Hwa pero su padre tampoco apoyo esa idea "Me quiere lejos" Pensó la chica._

 _Columbia era buena escuela, pero algo conservadora para su gusto. Algunas de las clases eran impartidas por empresarios, o personas en altos mandos. Algunos eran muy viejos pero había algunos que eran más jóvenes, su profesor de Administración de Capital Humano era joven y exitoso, además de guapo. Muchas chicas suspiraban por él, pero para Rachel, a pesar de ser guapo, no era objeto de su devoción. Su buena impresión del guapo profesor se vino abajo cuando a través del semestre, Rachel tuvo muchos problemas con él. ¿Motivo? Sus calificaciones parciales siempre las subía al sistema erróneamente, los trabajos siempre tenían un pero, más de una vez la había citado en su oficina pero nunca hablaban de la clase, siempre hacia preguntas personales y más de una vez había invadido su espacio personal. Sí, Mr. Forester era guapo, pero no era de su agrado. Había escuchado rumores de chicas que juraban que el joven profesor se les había insinuado, también había rumores que su encanto llegaba hasta las alumnas de NYU donde se decía, una joven muy rica, salía esporádicamente con él. A Rachel esto no le interesaba, él no le agradaba, si, sus clases eran buenas, pero sus constantes equivocaciones en las notas de la chica habían colmado su paciencia. El colmo fue la nota final, Rachel había entregado un trabajo muy completo, y en sistema indicaba una nota final de B-, ¿B-? ¿Era una broma?, no, al parecer no lo era. De inmediato se dirigió a la oficina de Mr. Forster. Cuando toco la puerta, su voz le indico que podía entrar, cuando miro de quién se trataba, sonrió, eso solo puso más furiosa a la chica._

 _-Rachel, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_

 _-Mi nota, entregue todo lo que nos pidió en el trabajo-_

 _-No encontré tu trabajo Rachel-_

 _-¿Qué? Pero si lo entregué-El profesor se puso de pie y le tendió un paquete de papeles_

 _-Busca tu trabajo- La chica asintió, se concentró en buscar su trabajo, por ello no se percató cuando Collin Forster cerró la puerta de su oficina_

 _-Aquí esta-Dijo molesta, pero el enojo no duro mucho, sintió un par de brazos rodeándola por detrás, una exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios. Pero antes de que pudiera gritar, Mr. Forster cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, el miedo se hizo presente y nublo la mente de Rachel, ella sabía artes marciales mixtas, pero en ese momento, su mente y cuerpo no reaccionaron. Nunca se había encontrado en aquella situación. Aquél día Rachel vestía una falda y una blusa de botones, se retorció cuando aquel hombre, con la mano que no cubría su boca, comenzaba a tocar una de sus piernas._

 _-¿Sabes cuánto esperé para tenerte a mi merced?-La chica forcejeo, pero el solo pego más su cuerpo a la chica, hizo su cabello a un lado y comenzó a respirar sobre su cuello-Desde que te vi, te desee, pero tú te hacías la difícil-Rachel intento moverse sin éxito, mientras más se oponía, el joven profesor más disfrutaba.-hacía que pasaras el tiempo en mi oficina, esperando que tarde o temprano, te entregaras a mí, pero eso no sucedió.-_

 _Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Rachel mientras dejaba besos sobre su cuello, la chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, solo desabotono unos botones, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, sorprendido, Forster soltó a la chica quien de inmediato se alejó de él, en la puerta se encontraban dos compañeros de la misma clase de Rachel, uno de ellos era coreano igual que ella, la otra chica era una de las personas más chismosas, siempre estaba siguiendo al chico a quien acompañaba en ese momento, pero él, según se rumoraba, nunca le prestaba atención. La chica, cuyo nombre era Cady Michaelson, solo espero dos segundos antes de marcharse corriendo._

 _-¿Se puede saber qué hace usted en mi oficina, entrando sin llamar?-Collin Forster dijo, sin importarle la situación, claramente estaba molesto, pero fue más porque los interrumpieran que por el hecho de que los descubrieran, pero el chico no respondió, en cambio, evitando mirar a Rachel, se acercó y puso su suéter sobre ella_

 _-¿Gwechana?-Dijo en coreano el chico. Rachel no respondió, el chico tomo sus hombros y la guio a la salida. Ella no se opuso, aun cuando el chico la subió a su auto, ella no hablo. Finalmente se detuvieron en un edificio cercano al de Rachel y subieron a un apartamento. Ya dentro del apartamento, el chico la guio a la sala y pidió té a una chica de servicio. Al poco tiempo Rachel tenía en sus manos, un té calmante. Apenas había dado un sorbo cuando lo dejo sobre la mesa y comenzó a llorar, enojo, frustración, todo. No podía creer que pudiera olvidar todo lo que aprendió para defenderse, no podía creer que aquel tipo la hubiera tocado...el chico a su lado la dejo llorar, dando palmaditas incomodas de vez en cuando en su hombro. Era ya de noche cuando se tranquilizó._

 _-Gracias-Rachel miro al chico, quien solo asintió-Enserio estoy agradecida Goo Jun Pyo, no sé qué habría pasado si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo-_

 _-Tranquila, pero Yoo Rachel-Deberías ir al comité de Disciplina de la escuela-_

 _-Yo no creo..-_

 _-Es lo correcto-La chica no estaba segura si funcionaría-Yo te ayudaré-_

 _Rachel nunca había sido muy cercana a sus compañeros de clase, cuando conoció a Goo Jun Pyo, a pesar de ser dos coreanos, lejos de su país, no hicieron un esfuerzo por tratarse. Varias clases las tomaban juntos, habían hecho trabajos en equipo, pero nada más de ello. Rachel se dedicaba a estudiar y a vivir un poco mientras que Goo Jun Pyo tomaba clases para después marcharse a las oficinas del Grupo Shin Hwa en New York. A veces se encontraban en algunas fiestas de empresarios, pues el padre de Rachel le pedía asistir en su lugar. Pero nunca fueron amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, más bien compañeros de clases._

 _Fiel a su palabra, el joven heredero la ayudo, la acompaño a poner la denuncia, una sesión se programó, Collin Forster estaba furioso, el negó las acusaciones, diciendo que todo había sido consensuado, pero Jun Pyo atestiguo, respaldando la historia de Rachel, ninguna escuela lo contrataría de nuevo, pero aún tenía su trabajo como director de una empresa de alimentos. Pero Collin Forster se encontraba furioso, Cady Michaelson los había visto y no tardo en difundir rumores por toda la Universidad, pero los rumores llegaron más allá, incluso los alumnos del NYU se enteraron, el rumor era que Yoo Rachel había intentado persuadir al Profesor Forster de subir su nota por medio de sexo, como la sesión en el Comité Disciplinario había sido de carácter privado, nadie supo la verdad. Jun Pyo intento convencer a la chica que diera a conocer su versión, pero ella se negó. Todos la señalaban, profesores y profesoras, eran los únicos que no la juzgaban en la escuela. El padre de Rachel fue notificado del incidente por parte de la escuela, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Jun Pyo, se mostraba amable y dispuesto a ayudarla, se estableció una especie de amistad, pero nada profundo._

 _A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, no faltaban personas que hablaran mal de ella. Ella prefirió ignorarlos._

 _En el comienzo del siguiente semestre, la chica asistió a una gala donde varios alumnos se presentaron. Se encontró con Jun Pyo quien parecía frustrado_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Invite a una amiga pero creo que me estoy arrepintiendo- La chica solo sonrió, cuando un señor se acercó a hablar con el joven heredero, ella se alejó. Tomaba una copa de champagne cuando una chica se acercó, hablando coreano._

 _-Yoo Rachel-_

 _-¿Te conozco?-_

 _-Ha Jae Kyung-Rachel reconoció el nombre-Escuche lo que le hiciste a Collin, acusarlo falsamente no es algo que haría una dama-_

 _-Mwho?-_

 _-El me conto todo, como intentaste seducirlo, el claro se estaba negando pero entonces llegaron un par de alumnos, y te aseguraste que te creyeran inocente. Ojala la vida te lo cobre- Rachel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de argumentar o negar nada, esa fue la primera vez que se encontró a la heredera del grupo JK, pero no sería la última, mientras avanzaban los semestres la veía ocasionalmente y siempre le recordaba lo ocurrido con el Profesor Forster. Ha Jae Kyung era la chica que salía ocasionalmente con Collin Forster, eso explicaba porque no era de su agrado. Los rumores decían que ellos tenían una relación pero nada serio. Además, Forster había trabajado un tiempo en JK con muy buenos resultados, lo cual hacía que para Jae Kyung se convirtiera en un amigo, o algo cercano, por ello no dudo de su palabra. Cuando Jae Kyung escucho los rumores, se sintió muy molesta, si, Collin y ella no tenían una relación formal pero eso no significaba que pudiera estar causando escándalos. Lo confronto, pero él argumento que era víctima de la situación. Por supuesto, al no conocer a Rachel, era la palabra de Collin contra la de Rachel._

 _El último semestre, aunque Rachel casi no hablaba con nadie, y las clases que compartía con Jun Pyo eran a lo mucho dos, Rachel se volvió más solitaria, lo cual explica porque regresaba tan noche, sola a su apartamento, decidió tomar un taxi pero el tráfico debido a un evento era demasiado por lo cual camino, al traer audífonos puestos no lo escucho y mucho menos lo vio pues no prestaba atención a su alrededor, solo se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía cuando ya era tarde, un golpe en la pierna, demasiado fuerte la hizo caer, la persona que la había golpeado no era otra sino Collin Forster. Rachel intento gritar pero nadie pasaba por ahí a esas horas, el ex profesor intento arrastrarla con él, cuando alguien lo derribo._

 _Goo Jun Pyo había decidido tomar una ruta alterna debido al caos vial, el día había sido de lo más estresante y lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Vivía en un edificio cercano al de Rachel. Dejo el auto y camino, entonces los vio, era Rachel y alguien la atacaba, de inmediato decidió derribar a quien sea que la estuviera agrediendo, era bueno peleando, no le fue difícil someter al atacante, su secretario, que lo acompañaba en ese momento, llamo a la policía._

 _A Rachel la llevaron al hospital debido a su pierna y a algunos golpes y rasguños, Jun Pyo se encargó de todo, incluso interpuso una orden de restricción donde se estipulaba que Collin Forster debía estar alejado de Yoo Rachel al menos 30 metros. Y claro, oculto todo lo ocurrido para evitar que los rumores siguieran a Rachel._

 _La joven heredera nunca estuvo tan agradecida con nadie como con Jun Pyo, pero terminando la carrera, ella fue a Europa a visitar a su madre, Rachel no contaba con que un amigo de Jean, su hermanastro, escuchará los rumores de Rachel mientras daba conferencia en la Universidad de Columbia, él transmitió los rumores a la madre de Rachel quien se negó a ver a su hija, llamo al padre de la chica, pero a él tampoco le dio tiempo de explicar lo sucedido. La madre de Rachel confiaba plenamente en Jean, y fue un amigo de Jean quien les dijo lo ocurrido, por lo tanto la única culpable era Rachel._

 _Fin del flasback_

La noche en Paris era fresca, Rachel y Ji Hoo aún se encontraban en la azotea, ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo. Media hora atrás Rachel había terminado el relato, Ji Hoo sin embargo no sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir.

-Debería marcharme, nos veremos después-Dijo por fin la chica, acabando con el silencio que envolvía el lugar.

-Rachel-Ji Hoo la detuvo-Mañana te veré, en la azotea del hotel, a las 9 de la mañana-

La chica asintió y se marchó.

Ji Hoo tardo un rato más en bajar, cuando salía del hospital se encontró de nuevo a Seo Hyun.

-Ji Hoo, ¿Te importa un paseo nocturno?-Aunque el chico no estaba de humor, no pudo negarse, tenía mucho que pensar, llegaron a un pequeño restaurant casi vacío, la chica pidió algo para que cenaran.

-¿Rachel se encuentra bien?-

-No lo creo-

-He escuchado tanto sobre ella, apenas la conocí después del accidente de Omoni. Sé que su relación no es muy buena, pero ella extraña a Rachel-Ji Hoo no respondió-¿Cómo la conociste?-

-Por un proyecto en la fundación- Se limitó a responder Ji Hoo.

-Yo…he querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, quería decirte cuando me case, quería saber si las cosas entre tú y Jan Di habían resultado bien-

-Jan Di y yo no..-

-Lo sé, me sorprendió la invitación de su boda con Jun Pyo, cuando me marche, Jan Di apenas y toleraba a Jun Pyo, pero al parecer ella decidió abrir su corazón y al final terminaron amándose-De nuevo, el castaño no respondió, pero Seo Hyun no esperaba que lo hiciera.-Me rompió el corazón, saber que ella amaba a alguien más. Rompió mi corazón saber que aunque amabas a Jan Di, ella decidió darle su corazón a alguien más-

-Tuve mi oportunidad y la deje ir-

-Lo sé, por ello no debes dejar ir tu oportunidad con Rachel-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De lo que sientes por ella, por supuesto.-

-Ni siquiera sé si me gusta-

-Ji Hoo, tienes miedo, dentro de ti sabes que tienes sentimientos por ella, pero te han roto el corazón una y otra vez, desde siempre has temido perder a los que te importan-Seo Hyun tomo su mano-Tu siempre serás parte de mi corazón Ji Hoo, también sé que siempre estarás parte importante de Jan Di, pero no dejes ir a Rachel por miedo-

Ji Hoo sonrió, agradecido pues Seo Hyun, una vez más, ponía en buena perspectiva las cosas. Cuando ambos se separaron, Ji Hoo pensó en el relato de Rachel, podría llamar a Jun Pyo para confirmarlo pero debía confiar en Rachel, tal vez la única razón por la que no quería creer en su historia era porque efectivamente tenía miedo. Se estaba enamorando de Rachel. Y si el relato era mentira, significaba que ella no tenía un pasado limpio. Pero, ¿Acaso él tenía un pasado sin cosas malas? Por supuesto que no, él le había ofrecido a Jan Di aquel anillo, aun sabiendo cuan perdido y dolido se encontraba Jun Pyo por la partida de la chica. Si era honesto, la razón por la que quería desesperadamente que el relato de Rachel fuera mentira, que los rumores eran ciertos, es que tendría un pretexto para cerrar su corazón a la chica, pero era hora de aceptarlo, ¿Por qué otra razón habría volado hasta Paris para estar con ella?

.

.

.

Cuando Ji Hoo llegó a la azotea, Rachel ya se encontraba ahí, esperando. Cuando lo miro parecía nerviosa.

-Te creo-Dijo Ji Hoo sin saludar, pero para Rachel eso era suficiente. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a Ji Hoo, tomo el rostro del chico y le dio un beso, dulce, lleno de incertidumbre, pero él no tardó en responder. Minutos después cuando sus labios se separaron, Ji Hoo la abrazo. Decidió rendirse, decidió que era hora de dejar caer una vez más la barrera de su corazón.

A pesar de que ella odiaba sentirse vulnerable, en los brazos de Ji Hoo no le importaba sentirse así, era hora de dejarlo entrar a su corazón como era debido.

La mañana la pasaron juntos paseando por la ciudad, pero cuando la tarde cayo y ambos se encontraban disfrutando de una crepa, Ji Hoo decidió arriesgarse

-Rachel-

-Mmm- La chica por más que intento evitarlo, una leve sonrisa jamás abandono su rostro durante el día.

-Deberías ver a tu madre-Ahora, eso fue algo que la hizo dejar de sonreír, la chica comenzó a levantar aquella muralla en su corazón que siempre la protegía. Pero Ji Hoo tomo su mano-Escucha, sé que tu madre no debió creer en aquellos rumores pero deberías hablar con ella, solo una vez, al menos, para que podamos regresar a Corea, no quisiera recordártelo, menos en este momento, pero la gala está cerca-Agregó con una sonrisa.

Rachel no contesto, pero tomo la mano de chico y ambos subieron a un taxi que los llevo al hospital.

Cuando arribaron, los Dumont se encontraban ahí, todos miraron con sorpresa a Ji Hoo y Rachel, pero nadie dijo nada. Ambos saludaron.

-Mañana regresamos a Corea-Dijo la chica en su estilo habitual

-¿No puedes estar unos días más?-Pregunto Jean

-No, lo siento, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Muy bien, creo que quieres hablar con tu madre así que nosotros las dejaremos solas un momento-Jean, Andre, Seo Hyun y Ji Hoo se retiraron.

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera y comenzaron a hablar, Ji Hoo solo escuchaba, los miraba interactuar, parecían tan unidos. Media hora después, Rachel se acercó a ellos y ambos se despidieron. Ji Hoo sabía que los Dumont la apreciaban pero la chica aun no aceptaba ese cariño.

Cuando Ji Hoo se despidió de Seo Hyun, la chica solo dijo algo

-No te arrepientas y abre tu corazón-El chico asintió con una sonrisa.

Rachel no menciono acerca de que habló con su madre, y Ji Hoo no la presiono, si la chica compartiría lo sucedido, lo haría a su debido tiempo.

Ambos dejaron Paris, con nuevas esperanzas.

.

.

.

El próximo será el último capitulo, aún no se si escribiré un Epilogo. Cuento con sus sugerencias.

Tengan excelente fin de semana,

Cari


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, You're beautiful, Playful Kiss y The Heirs no me pertenecen

Aclaración: El personaje de Rachel a pesar de tener la misma personalidad y actitud, cambie su historia.

Nota: Dedicado a Jayjayzek y DanielJunsuLee por su constante apoyo en esta historia

CAPITULO 7. FINAL

El día de su llegada muchas personas lo esperaban, el secretario de su abuelo, su abuelo y los F4. Apenas había llegado y ya debía enfrentarse a una realidad que había evadido durante días; la gala se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero lo más difícil, fue enfrentar a sus amigos, sus hermanos

-Yah! La próxima vez que te vayas de esa forma, te mato-Dijo Jun Pyo, el castaño solo lo miro seriamente para después sonreír.

-Bro, al menos espero que todo haya salido bien- Woo Bin le dio una palmada en el hombro, Yi Jeong en cambio le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Idiota, nos preocupamos-

Pero Ji Hoo rió, sus amigos se preocupaban tanto por él. Sin embargo sus sonrisas duraron poco pues sus amigos, abuelo e incluso el secretario trasladaron la vista a la persona que venía detrás de Ji Hoo. El joven doctor giro para encontrarse a una muy nerviosa Rachel. Los miraba con timidez. Ji Hoo sin embargo, sonrió, se acercó a ella y tomo su mano para acercarla donde ellos se encontraban. A nadie le pasó desapercibido este gesto, pero acordaron con una mirada no decir nada. Todos saludaron a Rachel y ella los saludo de vuelta.

-Vamos, deben estar cansados-Dijo Yi Jeong. Mientras caminaban, Jun Pyo llamo a Rachel.

-Rachel, un momento-Los demás se adelantaron, aunque Ji Hoo se sentía incómodo de dejarla sola con Jun Pyo, pero se recordó que su amigo la conoció tiempo atrás. Los demás se adelantaron, Ji Hoo miraba de vez en cuando sobre su hombro, podía ver la expresión preocupada de Jun Pyo mientras hablaba, Rachel solo asentía de vez en cuando. Finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento.

-Sube hijo-Dijo su abuelo mientras el secretario tomaba el asiento de enfrente junto al chofer que los esperaba, su abuelo subió después.

-Te llevo-Ji Hoo se dirigió a Rachel. La chica no se encontraba segura de aceptar.

-Anda hija, sube-Su abuelo dijo jovialmente. La chica asintió, Ji Hoo le ayudo a subir las maletas. La heredera tomo asiento entre abuelo y nieto. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, hasta que el abuelo comenzó a hablar.

-¿Deberíamos dejarte en tu casa?-

-No, pensaba pasar a la disquera y ver a mi padre-

-Tonterías, debes estar cansada y con hambre, vayamos a comer-

-Abuelo-Dijo su nieto a modo de advertencia

-Tal vez no sea tan buena idea ir a comer, mejor vayamos todos a casa y prepararé algo-

-Ahh no señor, no debe molestarse-

-Pero que dices muchacha, no es molestia, anda, vamos a comer a casa, y no me digas "Señor" llámame abuelo-

Ji Hoo suspiro, pero nada podía hacer, así era su abuelo, tal vez no debió tomar la mano de Rachel antes, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Rachel lo miro, lucia incomoda y nerviosa, el chico le brindo una mirada de aseguramiento, para hacerle saber que todo iba a salir bien.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ji Hoo, su abuelo se apresuró a la cocina y alentó a los jóvenes para que descansaran un rato. Se sentaron en la sala, un silencio incomodo saturaba el ambiente.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-¿Uh?-

-Jun Pyo hablo contigo-

-Ah, sí, todo perfecto-

Ji Hoo quería saber de qué hablaron pero si Rachel no quería compartir la información, no la presionaría.

-Ji Hoo, yo…quiero saber...tu...-

-La comida esta lista- anuncio el abuelo dejando a Ji Hoo con la duda de que quería decir Rachel.

Comieron tranquilamente y después de un rato, Ji Hoo llevó a Rachel a su casa.

-Ji Hoo-Dijo de nuevo la chica mientras él manejaba

-Si-

-¿Qué somos?-

Ji Hoo seguía mirando el camino con una expresión impasible.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mientras estábamos en Paris, nos besamos- Ji Hoo miro de reojo a la chica, lucía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me gustas Rachel- Dijo sin rodeos, como nunca lo había hecho.

-A mí también me gustas-

-Podemos intentarlo, si es lo que quieres-

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?-

-Que estés a mi lado-De nuevo se sorprendió por su manera de responder

-Bien, lo intentaremos-

-Bien-

No dijeron nada más. Ji Hoo tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un beso en ella. Tomados de la mano, siguieron su camino, al llegar a la casa de Rachel, su padre salió de inmediato

-Yoo Rachel-Dijo molesto-¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías hoy? Tuve que enterarme por internet-Dijo mostrándole su teléfono donde se encontraban fotos de la chica en el aeropuerto, con Ji Hoo-Y tu-Dijo señalando a Ji Hoo-¿Qué hacías con mi hija?- Ji Hoo se encontraba sorprendido

-Appa-

-Estoy saliendo con ella- Se apresuró a responder Ji Hoo

-Mwho? Rachel, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-Pff estoy cansada, te veré después-Le dijo a Ji Hoo para después tomar sus maletas y depositar un beso en la mejilla de Ji Hoo, haciendo esto, entró corriendo a su casa, con una sonrisa, mientras su padre la llamaba sorprendido. Ji Hoo decidió marcharse.

.

.

.

Faltaba una semana para la Gala, Ji Hoo sin embargo, no se encontraba preocupado. Rachel se hizo cargo de gran parte de las actividades lo cual agradeció enormemente. En el hospital, tenía muchos pacientes, casi no había visto a sus amigos debido a todo el trabajo que tenía. Pero a quien si veía era precisamente a Rachel, ella lo visitaba frecuentemente en el hospital, cuando el chico iba a la fundación, ella estaba ahí. Salir con Rachel era muy extraño para él, la chica tenía un temperamento de cuidado, pero también era una persona muy vulnerable, Ji Hoo siempre tenía paciencia para cualquier arranque de la heredera. Ella en cambio, siempre tenía cariño para dar. Ji Hoo se enfrentó por primera vez a muchas cosas que implicaban un noviazgo, por ejemplo, el padre de la chica. Después de aquel día donde el chico anuncio que estaban saliendo, el dueño de la discográfica se presentó en el hospital y pidió hablar con él.

-Así que, ¿Quieres salir con Rachel?-

-Así es señor-Dijo el chico, un poco nervioso pues jamás se había enfrentado al padre de alguna de las chicas que había amado con anterioridad, los padres de Seo Hyun lo conocían muy bien en cambio los de Jan Di no eran difíciles de impresionar. Pero sabía que debía ganarse la aprobación del padre de Rachel.

-¿Tienes buenas intenciones? ¿La tratarás bien?-

-Señor yo solo quiero estar al lado de su hija, quiero apoyarla-

-Bien, bien, no pondré objeciones pero mantengan un perfil bajo-

Lo habían intentado, por supuesto, pero fue imposible. Rachel entraba y salía del hospital de Shin Hwa continuamente, los rumores eran muy fuertes y aunque ninguno había negado o afirmado nada, la prensa insistía. El abuelo de Ji Hoo se encontraba feliz por su nieto, era bueno ver a Ji Hoo un poco más en este mundo que en su realidad alterna que había sido su refugio por años. Aunque el abuelo a veces sentía que Rachel era una chica extraña, le agradaba.

Ji Hoo suspiro cuando Yi Jeong le envió un mensaje donde le indicaba que revisará un sitio de internet de una revista importante de espectáculos. Cuando tuvo tiempo, entro en su pequeña oficina y encendió su computadora, abrió los ojos, molesto.

"Uno de los F4 atrapado por una heredera"

El artículo decía que había pruebas convincentes de una relación entre el joven músico del F4 y la heredera de la Discográfica AN, se hablaba de las veces que habían visto entrar y salir a Rachel del hospital e incluso de la casa de Ji Hoo. Un toque en su puerta lo distrajo del artículo

-Adelante-

Ji Hoo sonrió cuando Rachel entro, y rio un poco al mirar su ropa, pantalón de mezclilla, sudadera con gorro y lentes.

-Había muchos fotógrafos- Explico ella molesta, se acercó a la silla de Ji Hoo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se sentó sobre su escritorio y le dio una bolsa

-Comida-Explico, el chico abrió la bolsa y saco el contenido, comenzó a comer con entusiasmo. Rachel no dijo nada mientras él comía. Cuando Ji Hoo termino, tomo su mano y la dirigió a un pequeño sillón que tenía en la oficina. Rachel tomo asiento mientras el joven doctor se acostaba y posaba su cabeza sobre su regazo. La chica sacudió las piernas pero él no se movió

-Aish-Exclamo ella, Ji Hoo tomo su mano y la guio para que acariciara su rostro, la chica lo hizo. Le gustaban estos momentos. Ji Hoo tomo su otra mano y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba sentir el toque delicado de la chica. Abrió los ojos al sentir el cabello de la chica rozando su rostro pero los cerro cuando ella lo beso. Le agradaba sentir los labios de su novia

-Sunbae-Ambos se separaron abruptamente, y Ji Hoo se incorporó

-Geum Jan Di- La chica sin embargo parecía avergonzada por haber interrumpido. Miraba a todos lados menos a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Rachel con un tono seco, pero Jan Di ya se había acostumbrado a la chica, no era la primera vez que los interrumpía.

-Solo venía a preguntar a Ji Hoo si quería ir a comer-

-Ya comí-Respondió el aludido

-Ah, araso, bien, los veo luego-

Cuando Jan Di se marchó, Ji Hoo miro a su novia

-No seas tan agresiva-

-Aish, no fue mi intención-

-El resto del F4, Jan Di y Ga Eul, ellos...son mi familia Rachel, me gustaría que te llevaras bien con ellos.-

-Puedo intentarlo- Aseguró la chica. Ji Hoo acerco de nuevo su rostro al de la chica, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por Oh Ha Ni

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hubo un accidente y hay varios heridos- Ji Hoo se puso de pie y salió de la oficina con Ha Ni a su lado.

-Ji Hoo, te veré después-El chico lanzo una sonrisa de disculpa a Rachel, ella se marchó.

La semana estuvo llena de trabajo, un día antes de la Gala fue cuando pudo asistir a la fundación, observo el ensayo final, sería un éxito. Una vez terminado, el chico se dirigió a los artistas

-Agradezco su colaboración y entusiasmo, el día de mañana por fin será la gala, espero que den su mejor actuación, es un evento importante para la fundación-

-Deh!-Respondieron todos a las palabras de Ji Hoo. Poco después el secretario le informaba del pequeño cambio que harían y como todos estaban informados. Cuando Ji Hoo termino de hablar, encontró a su novia, hablando cómodamente con los chicos de AN JELL. Eran de las pocas personas con quienes la chica parecía cómoda. Unos minutos después, Shin Woo se acercó a Ji Hoo.

-Así que están saliendo, ella me lo dijo-

-Si-

-Cuídala muy bien-

-Lo haré-

-Por cierto, esa amiga tuya, Ha Jae Kyung ha venido seguido-Ji Hoo lo miro con sorpresa, pues claramente no sabía nada-No se ha acercado a Rachel-Explico en integrante de AN JELL.

-Gracias-

El chico se marchó al igual que todos los aristas. Ji Hoo llevo a Rachel a su casa.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con los chicos de AN JELL?-Comento curioso el castaño

-Cuando regrese a Corea, me sumergí en una especie de ummm ¿Depresión? Todo lo vivido en New York me estaba cobrando factura, ellos fueron el primer grupo de la discográfica que conocí, Jeremy fue muy amistoso conmigo, pero Shin Woo fue el primero en preguntar que me había sucedido, no sé porque, me dio la confianza de contárselo. El me creyó, desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos-

-Entiendo-

-Por cierto-Dijo la chica cambiando de tema-Appa me ha preguntado, si deberíamos anunciar que estamos saliendo-

-¿Quieres que lo digamos?-

-Honestamente no me siento muy cómoda dándolo a conocer tan pronto-

-Esperaremos-

-Mañana te veré en la gala-Dijo la chica antes de salir del auto.

Ji Hoo ya había consultado con sus hermanos del F4 si era buena idea anunciar el noviazgo

-Si puedes esperar, hazlo-Fue el consejo del Ex-Casanova-Cuando anuncie que salía con Ga Eul, fue un caos, desde entonces ella no sale sin un guardaespaldas.-

-Además la prensa ama modificar la verdad-

-Sin contar que ella es una heredera-

El chico agradeció los consejos de sus amigos. Quería un poco de privacidad con Rachel, sabía que en el momento en que saliera a la luz que estaban juntos, no los dejarían en paz por un tiempo. Si, era mejor esperar.

.

.

.

Toda la atención de los medios se encontraba en la Gala de la fundación, los medios desde temprano tomaban fotos y video de la gente que llegaba, muchos famosos, pero otros eran personas normales. Cuando divisaron el auto de Jun Pyo, todos se arremolinaron alrededor de él y su esposa, lanzando preguntas sin parar, pero no fueron respondidas. Con Yi Jeong fue lo mismo, todos querían un primer plano del Ex-Casanova y su ahora prometida, quien causo sorpresa fue Woo Bin, quien llegó acompañado de una joven heredera, hija de un empresario que fabricaba materia prima para construcciones, incluso sus amigos lo miraron con sorpresa. Cuando Ji Hoo llego, todos miraban con esperanza de que llegará acompañado, pero su única compañía fue su abuelo, el ex presidente. A los pocos minutos arribo Yoo Rachel, sola, y después llegó Ha Jae Kyung. EL F4 se reunió en una sala privada. Miraban a Woo Bin, interrogantes, las chicas en cambio no dijeron nada, se limitaron a responder las preguntas de la recién llegada. Rachel apareció minutos después seguida de Ha Jae Kyung, ambas mujeres, incomodas entre sí. Cuando miraron a la acompañante de Woo Bin, la miraron con sorpresa. La chica se excusó y fue al baño, la puerta cerrándose tras ella

-¿Enserio Song Woo Bin? Pudiste hacerlo mejor-Dijo Rachel quien se ganó una mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos y una mirada de enojo por parte de la heredera de JK.

-No tuve opción, mi padre me obligo-

-Si pero que hay de...-Rachel guardo silencio cuando la mirada sorprendida de Woo Bin se posó sobre ella-Perdón-

-No te preocupes, ahora eres parte de nosotros-Dijo con voz suave Yi Jeong

-Pfff mejor los veo más tarde-Dijo Jae Kyung. Era hora de ir a sus asientos, pero antes, Rachel debía ir con los artistas.

-Te vemos más tarde Rachel- la chica se despidió de todos

-Asegúrate de estar en número de apertura-Dijo Ji Hoo antes de marcharse.

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos pues era un área restringida. Rachel caminaba hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino. EL miedo se presentó en ella

-Rachel, pareces sorprendida, por supuesto, creíste que tu amigo se había encargado de mí, pero me volví más listo, fue fácil evitar que él me encontrará.-

-Mr. Forester- El aludido la alcanzo rápido y poso sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica, pegándola a la pared.

-Maldita seas, por tu culpa perdí mi trabajo, cuando se enteraron en la compañía para la que trabajaba, me despidieron. Esta vez no te escaparas ilesa-La chica intentaba patearlo pero le era imposible moverse bien con ese vestido-Si hubieras accedido aquel día, nos habríamos ahorrado tantos escándalos...-Alguien lo golpeo, Rachel cayó al suelo intentando recuperar la respiración. Collin Forster recibía otra patada, pero cuando se recuperó, devolvió el golpe a su atacante. Ha Jae Kyung cayó al suelo, Rachel aún no se recuperaba por completo, alguien más sometió a Forster.

-Señor Lee, soy Jae Hee, envíen a dos hombres al pasillo del lado izquierdo de la sala de los artistas, ¡Ya!-No paso ni un minuto cuando los hombres llegaron, pero también aparecieron Woo Bin y Jun Pyo.

-¡Tu! Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado-Grito Jun Pyo-Y tu-Dijo a Rachel quien era auxiliada por Jae Hee-Te dije claramente que alguien debías cuidarte-

La chica no dijo nada. Jun Pyo ayudo a Jae Kyung

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-Preguntaron los hombres del príncipe Song, pero él no respondió, fue Jae Hee

-Una lección, denle una lección y después lo llevan a la policía-

-Violo una orden de restricción que se aprobó en Estados Unidos, Europa y Corea-Dijo Jun Pyo. Los hombres asintieron y se marcharon. Jae Hee seguía intentando calmar a Rachel.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Dijo Woo Bin a las chicas, las tres asintieron

-Jae Hee...-

-Debo ir a mi asiento, si me disculpan- Rachel quería detener a la chica, y por la mirada del príncipe Song entendió que no era la única, pero no podía hacerlo. Jae Hee y Woo Bin iban seguido a la fundación verificando el orden de las cosas, asegurándose de que todo fuera perfecto, Rachel notaba la mirada del pelirrojo, por ello se molestó al verlo aparecer con aquella heredera.

-Lo siento-Las palabras de Jae Kyung la apartaron de sus pensamientos-Lo siento, no debí creer en los rumores-

-Ya no importa-Respondió Rachel

-Vayamos que el concierto está por comenzar.-

Se dirigieron a sus asientos pero Rachel aun no podía respirar bien

-Sería mejor que fueras al hospital-

-Cuando termine la gala-

Jae Kyung se quitó una mascada que cubría su cuello y lo puso sobre el cuello de Rachel

-Así no se notará-Rachel asintió agradecida. Una vez en sus asientos notaron que Ji Hoo no estaba, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar pues el chico apareció en el escenario.

-Buenas noches, quisiera agradecer a todos por su presencia en esta Gala, y como agradecimiento de parte de la familia Yoon, interpretaré para ustedes una melodía en el piano. -Todos aplaudieron y entonces comenzó, la más hermosa melodía que habían escuchado interpretar al chico, era una melodía que comenzaba con un toque de tristeza pero conforme avanzaba, alegría y amor eran evidentes en ella. El chico encontró a Rachel en la multitud, y le sonrió. Ella devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando termino los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, entonces apareció el animador de la Gala y el concierto comenzó.

Las actuaciones fueron fantásticas, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el cierre de la gala. Fue un número espectacular. Los VIP y el público en general disfrutaron de la actuación de AN JELL.

La gala terminó, los VIP hablaban de las donaciones que harían. Ji Hoo se unió a ellos en la misma sala donde horas antes se habían reunido. Con una sonrisa miro a sus amigos, hasta que noto que Jan Di revisaba el cuello de Rachel. De inmediato se acerco

-¿Estas bien? ¿Que son esas marcas?-

-Deberíamos ir al hospital para un mejor chequeo-Comentó Jan Di

Ji Hoo llevo a la chica en su auto, Woo Bin prometió alcanzarlos después de dejar a su acompañante. Todos los siguieron. Salieron sin ser vistos, en el hospital, ingresaron por la entrada de empleados. Como era de noche, el hospital se encontraba tranquilo. Ji Hoo llevaba en brazos a Rachel. Baek Seung Jo fue el primero en divisarlos. Llamo a Han Sunbae quien los llevo a una habitación VIP.

Mientras Han Sunbae y Baek Seung Jo atendían a Rachel, los demás esperaron.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?-

-Un idiota la ataco-Respondió Jun Pyo a su esposa.

-Jae Kyung!-Llamo Woo Bin quien llegaba en ese momento con dos oficiales.-Quieren tu testimonio-la chica asintió y se sentó en un sillón junto a los oficiales.

-Yoon Ji Hoo ¿Dónde está mi hija?- El padre de Rachel había recibido una llamada y de inmediato se dirigió al hospital

-Están realizando un chequeo-

-¿Qué paso?-

Pero Ji Hoo no sabía con exactitud, Jun Pyo, en cambio le pidió hablar a solas con él, Ji Hoo los siguió, cuando Jun Pyo se percató de ello, le lanzo una mirada curiosa

-Yo también quiero saber-

-Una persona la ataco, una persona con la que ella tuvo problemas en New York-

-¿Estás hablando de aquél profesor?-

-¿Cómo sabes lo del profesor?-Exclamo el padre de Rachel.

-Ella me lo contó-

Jun Pyo estaba sorprendido pero decidió no decir nada. En ese momento el doctor salía acompañado de Seung Jo y Rachel.

-No será necesario hospitalizarla, le dí la medicina necesaria. Todos asintieron. Los oficiales pidieron hablar con ella. Los demás esperaron. Una vez recolectada la información, se marcharon. El padre de Rachel decidió que sería el quien la llevaría a casa. Ji Hoo tuvo que acceder.

-Me preocupaste Rachel-Escuchó Ji Hoo decir al padre de la chica.

Todos se marcharon.

Sin embargo Ji Hoo fue a casa de la chica a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba mejor.

-Jun Pyo me contó lo que pasó-

-Cuando regresamos de Paris, el me advirtió que Mr. Forster estaba en la ciudad, pero no lo considere algo grave-

Ji Hoo la abrazo

-Necesito que cuides de ti más Rachel-

-Lo haré-

.

.

.

Dos días después, la sala del F4 se encontraba llena de exclamaciones de alegría, risas y charla alegre. Cuando Ji Hoo entro de la mano de Rachel, nadie se sorprendió. Comieron, compartieron historias y rieron un rato.

-Entonces el profesor estaba hablando de cómo deberían de administrar al personal cuando el teléfono de Jun Pyo sonó a todo volumen. EL profesor no dijo nada, siguió como si nada, pero cuando Jun Pyo comenzó a hablar en voz alta el profesor le dijo que terminará la llamada-Todos reían ante la historia de Rachel mientras Jun Pyo la miraba amenazadoramente, pero la chica no se dejó intimidar-Jun Pyo termino la llamada y dijo: Lo siento, algunos debemos administrar realmente al personal, no solo entregar un trabajo de algún caso ficticio-

-Que maleducado eres-Dijo Jan Di antes de propinarle un golpe en el brazo

-Mwho? Yah!-

-En realidad las razones de Jun Pyo eran válidas-Defendió Rachel

-Rachel, lo dices porque también eres heredera pero debió respetar al profesor-Argumento Ga Eul

-Si, como Ga Eul-Dijo Woo Bin-Cuando estaba estudiando, una profesora en broma comentó que las chicas deberían ser listas y buscar un buen partido con dinero, Ga Eul de inmediato le respondió que una mujer debía buscar más que solo el dinero-

Todos rieron

-Eso fue distinto-

Más tarde todos estaban dispersos por la sala, Ji Hoo se encontraba acostado en un sillón con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Rachel. La chica tomaba una de sus manos mientras en la otra sostenía el celular y hablaba acerca de un evento.

Jun Pyo, Jan Di y Woo Bin se encontraban jugando videojuegos.

Yi Jeong y Ga Eul revisaban revistas para los preparativos de su boda.

Ji Hoo se encontraba en calma, se encontraba feliz, si bien a veces el humor de Rachel lo ponía a prueba, estaba seguro que le gustaba la chica, que estaba enamorándose más y más de ella. Eran diferentes, pero a la vez ambos eran iguales, tenían miedo de no ser suficientemente buenos para el otro, que no los amaran, que los dejaran. Y eso solo los unía más. Tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, la chica lo miro y sonrió, regalándole una mirada cálida.

La gala había sido un éxito, donaron mucho dinero a la fundación, después de tantos enredos, Ji Hoo se encontraba feliz de que su abuelo lo hubiera llamado para hacerse cargo, tal vez de otra forma no habría conocido a Rachel, a la mujer de la que se había enamorado por tercera vez en su vida. Si, le había dado una oportunidad al amor, y por alguna razón, sentía que por fin había encontrado a la dueña del anillo de su madre.

.

.

.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, You're beautiful, Playful Kiss y The Heirs no me pertenecen

Aclaración: El personaje de Rachel a pesar de tener la misma personalidad y actitud, cambie su historia.

Nota: Dedicado a Jayjayzek y DanielJunsuLee.

.

.

CAPITULO 8: EPILOGO

.

.

Ji Hoo suspiró, honestamente no se encontraba de ánimo para estar ahí, se encontraba cansado, muchos pacientes, algo de papeleo para la fundación...

-Ji Hoo-Aquella voz lo hizo mirar a la chica que, emocionada, lo llamaba. Respiro profundamente y se dirigió a la chica.-Mira, son bonitos-El chico solo asintió-Yah! Presta atención-

-Debiste venir con las chicas, no conmigo- La chica hizo un puchero

-Yo quería pasar tiempo contigo-La chica dejo los zapatos en su lugar para después rodear el cuello de Ji Hoo con sus manos-Anda, un rato más-El chico no quería mirarla a los ojos, estaba utilizando un tono dulce de voz, conocía ese tono.

-Rachel-Dijo frustrado. Sintió los labios de la chica en el borde de su rostro. La miro, dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.-Solo un rato más-

Rachel se alejó y siguió mirando zapatos. Pero diez minutos después la chica decidió que podían marcharse. Ji Hoo tomó su mano y la guío a la salida. Muchos los miraban, mayormente con envidia. Un mes atrás habían confirmado su relación, su relación se mantuvo oculta solo dos meses. Apenas unas semanas antes, alguien había capturado una imagen de Rachel y Ji Hoo en un evento en el museo de la familia So. EL evento fue la apertura de una exposición temporal de piezas antiguas de cerámica encontradas en varias partes de México y Centroamérica. Los rumores comenzaron cuando llegaron juntos, pero un beso en la mejilla de Rachel había desatado todo. Los titulares de los medios de espectáculos se vieron saturadas de artículos de la pareja, Yi Jeong le agradeció (Claro en un tono un poco sarcástico) a su amigo pues gracias a él todos hablaban del evento aunque no por las razones que Yi Jeong buscaba

Algunas fotos fueron tomadas, pero no les dieron importancia, eran herederos después de todo. Ji Hoo acompaño a Rachel a su casa, la chica lo invito a pasar.

-Señorita, su padre llegará más tarde-

-Gracias-

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala y Rachel pidió un poco de comida, más tarde, ambos veían una película, corrección, Rachel miraba una pelicula. Ji Hoo ya se encontraba dormido, se encontraban en el sillón favorito de Rachel, un sillón de dos plazas reclinable, Rachel no podía moverse pues se encontraba entre sus brazos, por lo tanto, decidió cerrar los ojos un momento...

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

Ambos despertaron sobresaltados, incluso asustados, desorientados. Entonces una persona se puso de pie frente a ellos y ellos se separaron al notar la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Omoni, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Rachel a Mi Ji Dumont quien la miraba entre enojada y avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué es esto Rachel?-Dijo la mujer sin responder la pregunta-¿Qué es este comportamiento? Tu padre no está en casa así que por ello lo traes a él y duermes con él-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-El padre de la chica los miro a todos, confundido. Ji Hoo y Rachel se pusieron de pie, Rachel apago el televisor.

-Mira esto, ¿Así la has educado? Llegó y los encuentro dormidos, juntos, bajo tu propio techo, no tienen respeto-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Omoni nos encontró dormidos-Dijo con una calma que no poseía Rachel

-Mira la hora Rachel, el abuelo de Ji Hoo se puede preocupar-

-Mianhe-Hablo por fin Ji Hoo-Me quede dormido, mirábamos una película pero honestamente he tenido una semana bastante ajetreada-

-Lo puedo imaginar, no te preocupes-Respondió con calma el dueño de la casa

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puedes fingir que nada malo ha pasado aquí?-

-Porque nada malo ha pasado-Respondió el padre de Rachel

-No tienes vergüenza Rachel-Repitió su madre

-¡BASTA! Deja de decirle cosas a mi hija-

-Es mi hija también-

-Claro, nunca quisiste educarla y ahora la regañas y le reprochas-

-Debe comportarse como una señorita-

-Y lo hace-

-Dormir con un hombre a solas no es comportarse-

-Oh por favor, deja de decir tonterías, mejor vete, no quiero escuchar como hablas mal de mi hija-

-Bien-

Dicho esto Mi Ji Dumont se marchó. Rachel miro a su padre, dolida

-¿Qué hacía ella aquí?-

-No sé porque está en Corea, pero fue a verme a la disquera y de regreso, quería verte así que...-

-Cuando estuve en Francia fui clara con ella Appa, no quiero verla-

-Rachel- La chica se marchó a su habitación, así que Ji Hoo se despidió, conocía a Rachel, hablaría cuando quisiera hablar.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel incidente, Rachel se encontraba en la casa de Ji Hoo, su abuelo se encontraba en una conferencia de medicina.

-Cuando estuvimos en Francia, hablé con mi madre, le dije que estaba molesta, que no entendía como ella no me había creído que no entendía porque ella no quería pasar tiempo conmigo, le dije que ese sería nuestro adiós, que ella tenía una vida en Francia y yo una en Corea, que era mejor que cada una fuera feliz por separado. Ella solo asintió, no dijo nada más, no me rogo que la visitará, no nada. Así que no entiendo que hace ella aquí.-

Ji Hoo no respondió, dejo que la chica se abrazara a él. Minutos más tarde ambos se besaban, Rachel era muy entregada en cuanto los besos comenzaban, Ji Hoo la tenía sobre su regazo, tocaba su espalda, las cosas subían de tono. Ji Hoo ahora sabía que cuando las cosas subían de tono después de que algo le enojará o entristeciera a la chica era debido a que la chica necesitaba una manera de no sentirse sola, de disipar el enojo y frustración. Escucharon voces acercándose, se separaron. Ji Hoo había descubierto que los sentimientos de la chica eran mostrados de forma física, casi nunca en voz alta. Comprendía que los besos de momentos atrás eran besos de pura frustración y confusión.

-Rachel, que bueno que estas aquí, espero que no interrumpamos nada-Dijo con picardía el príncipe de la mafia quien había entrado unos segundo antes a casa de Ji Hoo. Con él iba su madre. La chica le envió una mirada asesina, cuando discretamente, el príncipe le enviaba una seña indicando que el labial lo tenía corrido.

-Buen día Omoni-Distrajo Ji Hoo a la madre de Woo Bin

-Oh mírate Ji Hoo-Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos-Tan encantador-

-Omma-

-Araso, araso-

-A que debemos esta visita-Pregunto Ji Hoo. En respuesta Woo Bin le entrego un sobre a cada uno

-Mi fiesta de cumpleaños-

-No es genial, ahhh será una gran fiesta-Grito emocionada la madre del chico. Woo Bin solo sonrió. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se comunicaron con la mirada. "Orden de mi padre" Dijo Woo Bin con la mirada.

-¿Este fin de semana? ¿No es muy pronto?-

-Fue cosa de último minuto, Bin-ah quería ir de viaje con ustedes, pero su padre lo convenció-

-Muy bien, ahí estaremos-

Una vez que Woo Bin se marchó, Ji Hoo y Rachel decidieron tomar asiento

-¿Qué piensas?-

-No me agradan las fiestas anunciadas con poco tiempo de antelación.-Explico el músico. Su novia lo miro.

-Bueno, pero iremos.-

-Por supuesto, es el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos.-

Rachel miro a Ji Hoo con un poco de envidia, siempre que miraba al F4 juntos no podía evitarlo, encontrar amistades verdaderas en un mundo lleno de apariencias no era fácil, pero el F4 era una de esas raras excepciones. Rachel desearía haber tenido amigos así, de tanto tiempo, tan leales. Ji Hoo tomo su mano, la chica sonrió al recordar que ahora, ellos eran también sus amigos, que ahora ellos la consideraban parte del grupo.

-Está bien-

.

.

.

La fiesta de cumpleaños del heredero de construcciones Shin se llevó a cabo en el hotel del grupo Shin Hwa, muchos empresarios se encontraban ahí, gente importante, artistas incluso, y fuera, muchas mujeres intentaban entrar a la fiesta. "Salí con él" "El me conoce" y las más atrevidas "Dormí con él". Eso era lo que decían. Dentro, la fiesta apenas comenzaba. El señor Song daba la bienvenida, mientras que el festejado andaba de aquí para allá, saludando invitados, hablando con empleados importantes de la empresa, desairando a algunas mujeres.

Rachel y Ji Hoo llegaron juntos, el padre de Rachel y el abuelo de Ji Hoo los siguieron, los reporteros se volvieron locos, lanzaban preguntas al padre de Rachel y al abuelo de Ji Hoo acerca de la joven pareja. Una vez dentro, cada quién tomo un rumbo distinto. El abuelo Yoon saludaba a algunos conocidos cuando, sorprendido, miro que un pequeño grupo de invitados llegaba, se acercó al señor Song.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo el rey de la mafia

-Muchas gracias por la invitación-Respondió nada más y nada menos que la madre de Seo Hyun, ella no noto que el ex presidente los miraba y escuchaba.

-Quiero presentarle a los Dumont, él es el Señor Song-Todos se saludaron.

-Espero que disfruten de la fiesta-

-Muchas gracias-respondió Andre.

-Por allá, esta mi hijo, a quien dedicamos esta fiesta-Dijo señalándolo

-Ommo-Dijo la madre de Seo Hyun-Se encuentra con los F4-

-¿F4?-Pregunto MiJi Dumont a lo que el señor Song rio

-Sí, son hijos de familias importantes, Goo Jun Pyo-Dijo señalando al de cabello rizado-heredero del grupo Shin Hwa, So Yi Jeong, heredero del museo Suang, mi hijo, Song Woo Bin, heredero de Construcciones Shin y Yoon Ji Hoo, nieto del ex-presidente- MiJi se sorprendió al reconocer al chico-Ahh-Continuo el señor Song-Junto a Goo Jun Pyo se encuentra su esposa, Geum Jan Di, junto a Yi Jeong se encuentra su prometida Chu Ga Eul y aquella chica que acaba de unirse a ellos es Yoo Rachel, novia de Yoon Ji Hoo-

-¿Novia?-Dijo la madre de Rachel, fingiendo no conocerla. La madre de Seo Hyun miraba sorprendida a la pareja

-Vaya, hacen buena pareja-

-Sí-Afirmo el señor Song-Fue una sorpresa cuando Ji Hoo anuncio su noviazgo, me agrada la chica para él.-

-¿A qué se debe?- Dijo Andre

-Solo hay que mirar la diferencia del comportamiento de Ji Hoo-Respondió la madre de Seo Hyun-Antes el siempre parecía lejos de este mundo, pero ahora...-

-Sí, Ji Hoo parece más feliz, solo espero que mi hijo tome el ejemplo de sus amigos-Dijo finalmente el señor Song-Si me disculpan, debo dar unas palabras.

El ex presidente detuvo al señor Song

-¿Era Mi Ji Dumont?- El señor Song sonrió antes de responder

-Sí, es la madre de Yoo Rachel, no sé qué hace aquí pero sí sé que está sorprendida de su relación con Ji Hoo-

-Gracias por hablar bien de mi nieto-

-Por favor señor Yoon, usted sabe que ellos son importantes para los Song-

-Lo sé, lo sé-Dijo feliz-¿Es cierto tu comentario, acerca de tu hijo tomando el ejemplo del F4?-

-Por supuesto, pero mi hijo necesita un empujón para comprenderlo-

Ambos rieron y se despidieron.

.

.

.

El F4 se había reunido

-Vaya hay muchas personas-Dijo Goo Jun Pyo

-No sé qué planea mi padre-

-Mientras no sea el anuncio de una boda...-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Espero que no-

-Jae Hee!-Dijo Rachel en voz alta llamando la atención de la chica que trabajaba para Song Woo Bin. Lucia hermosa y un poco perdida en ese mar de gente rica, Ga Eul y Jan Di la comprendieron. La chica hizo una reverencia.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo a Woo Bin para a continuación marcharse, como si no quisiera estar cerca de ellos.

-Wow, Woo Bin, ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre Jae Hee?-Dijo Rachel

-Nada-Dijo el chico sin mirar a nadie. El padre de Woo Bin apareció y todos tomaron asiento en las mesas asignadas.

-Hoy, quiero agradecer su presencia en el cumpleaños de mi hijo-aplausos-Cuando miro a mi hijo, veo a un hombre capaz, estoy orgulloso de él hombre en que se ha convertido-Miro a Woo Bin y después se dirigió a todos

-Brindemos, por Woo Bin- Después de que brindaran, el señor Song continuo-Y, como regalo de cumpleaños, quiero hacer de su conocimiento que he transferido 70% del poder de la compañía a él, sé que logrará llevar Construcciones Shin a lo más alto-

Los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato, incluso Woo Bin lucia sorprendido. El señor Song indico que la cena debía ser servida. Mientras comían, nadie del F4 hablo hasta que Woo Bin tomo asiento con ellos. Pero no hablo de lo sucedido

-Rachel, tu madre está aquí-

-Mwho?- la chica miro al príncipe de la mafia y luego a la dirección que le indicaba, Rachel rio secamente, tomo su copa de vino y termino con el contenido.

-Slow down woman-

-Necesito algo más fuerte-

Ji Hoo no fue tras ella para sorpresa de todos.

-Woo Bin, sé que estas ocupado, pero ¿Podrías ir con Rachel? Debo arreglar unos asuntos-

-Claro-

Ji Hoo se puso de pie, la música para que bailaran había comenzado

-Madame Dumont ¿Me permite esta pieza?-Dijo

La madre de Rachel lo miro sorprendida pero no le negó el pedido. Comenzaron a bailar

-Y dime joven ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Solo saber...porque no cree en su hija-

-Hubo rumores...-

-Siempre hay rumores, pero los padres deberían creernos primero a nosotros..- Interrumpió

-Tú no nos conoces-

-No, no la conozco, pero Rachel es mi novia y sé que le duele, le duele que su madre no crea en ella-La pieza termino y Ji Hoo fue a buscar a Rachel. Pero no tuvo que dar más de dos pasos, la chica ya se encontraba ahí.

-Omoni-Dijo la chica, Ji Hoo tomo su mano. Ella le sonrió-Que sorpresa encontrarla en esta fiesta.- Comentó la chica como si la presencia de su madre no le afectará. Pero Ji Hoo podía sentir como apretaba su mano un poco.

-Los padres de Seo Hyun nos invitaron-Rachel asintió-Así que, ¿Él es tu novio?- Dijo refiriéndose a Ji Hoo.

-Si-

-Ya veo, si me disculpan-

Se marchó elegantemente. Rachel resoplo para luego mirar a Ji Hoo molesta

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Tranquila-Dijo el chico intentando calmar su enojo, pero había fuego en su mirada.-Solo le dije lo que pensaba de que no te creía-

-No debiste-

Ji Hoo tomo su mano y se dirigieron a un balcón. Rachel aún estaba enojada. Ji Hoo la tomo de los hombros.

-Ella debió creerte, a ti, no a los rumores-

-Si pero no lo hizo-

-Lo sé, y se lo importante que es para ti que te crea.-

-No lo es-

-No lo niegues Rachel-

-Qué más da-

-Es tu madre-

Una lagrima de enojo escapo de sus ojos, Ji Hoo la seco con sus labios y después la abrazo

-Ya no me importa, no me importa si me cree o no, me importa que tú me creas, que tus amigos me crean, que tu abuelo me crea, mi padre me cree, eso me importa más-

-Te creemos-

La chica alzo su rostro y le sonrió a Ji Hoo para después darle un beso rápido.

-Volvamos a la fiesta-

La fiesta fue algo entretenida pero en cuanto pudieron, los chicos y las chicas escaparon a la sala del F4 donde con un pequeño pastel, música y bromas celebraron a Woo Bin.

.

.

.

Unos días después, en el jardín de los Yoo se encontraban reunidos en una mesa Ji Hoo quien leía tranquilamente y Rachel quien hablaba por teléfono.

-Su agente me comentó acerca del evento, necesito hablarlo con mi padre...Si...les devuelvo la llamada-

La chica marco otro número, mientras daba tono miro a su novio, era una afortunada. Ji Hoo había traído calma a su vida, una calma y estabilidad que ella necesitaba. A cambio ella lo obligaba a dejar atrás un poco su yo reservado, constantemente lo traía de un lado a otro, de compras, en el parque temático, incluso un par de veces lo convenció de que fueran a bailar. Por su parte Ji Hoo logró que la chica apreciara la tranquilidad, un buen libro y un sueño corto. De cierta forma eran polos opuestos. La joven heredera suspiró con frustración cuando su llamada fue dirigida al buzón.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó el chico sin dejar de leer

-Mi padre no contesta y necesito su aprobación para un proyecto-Desde la gala, el padre de Rachel confiaba más en ella pues su trabajo fue excepcional.

El joven músico la miro, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba su teléfono. EL chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente

-Yah!-Dijo la chica profundizando el ceño fruncido

-Marca de nuevo-

Rachel lo hizo pero entonces tras ellos escucharon un teléfono sonando, ambos miraron y ahí estaba el padre de Rachel

-¿Qué pasa Rachel?-

-Ah, Red Velvet grabará una presentación especial que tendrán cuándo regresen al escenario y quieren la aprobación de la disquera para que se distribuya.-El padre de la chica tomo asiento a su lado y comenzaron a analizar los pros y contras mientras Ji Hoo seguía leyendo.

-Señor-Interrumpió una de las chicas del servicio-Tienen visitas-

-Hazlos pasar-

La chica se inclinó y se marchó. Un minuto después aparecía Mi Ji Dumont. Los presentes se sorprendieron por su visita.

-Mi Ji ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo el padre de Rachel mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos.

Mi Ji tomo asiento. Los miro un momento para después decir

-He venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento, por no creer en ti Rachel-Todos permanecían en silencio, Ji Hoo sintió que eso era una reunión familiar, así que se puso de pie para despedirse-No, por favor-Dijo Mi Ji-Tu debes estar aquí, eres parte de esta familia, al menos eres más miembro de la familia que yo-Dijo con un poco de culpa. Ji Hoo tomo asiento sin decir nada.

-Ella es tu hija-Dijo el padre-Debiste creer en ella-

-Sí, lo sé. Por favor perdóname Rachel- La chica sin embargo no la miraba-Me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte-

Una risa exasperada salió de los labios de Rachel

-Omoni, acepto sus disculpas pero no sé si quiero aceptar su oferta-

-Eres mi única hija-

-Muy tarde se dio cuenta-

-Cometí errores pero quiero repararlo, además, Andre y Jean te quieren, siempre te han querido como parte de la familia-

-Lo pensaré- Dijo sin más Rachel-Appa, iré a llamar al representante de Red Velvet y después Ji Hoo y yo iremos a casa de Jun Pyo-

-Te veré más tarde hija-Rachel se despidió de sus padres al igual que Ji Hoo y se alejaron.

Mientras Ji Hoo manejaba, Rachel dijo

-¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Yo te diría que les dieras una oportunidad, pero depende de ti Rachel. Pero si algo puedo decir es que tu madre tiene razón, Jean y Andre te quieren en sus vidas-

La chica no dijo nada más.

La velada en la casa de los Goo fue entretenida, pero Rachel paso todo el tiempo pensando en la propuesta de su madre, el F4 prefirió dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

Más tarde, cuando Rachel llegaba a casa, noto que su madre aún se encontraba ahí.

-Omoni-

-Rachel-

-Yo...no estoy segura en cómo, pero...quiero darle una oportunidad-Su madre sonrió mientras su padre permanecía en silencio. Rachel se sentó a un lado de su padre en la sala.

-Gracias Rachel-la chica no respondió-Bueno, cuéntame de ese novio tuyo, escuche que es un heredero famoso-

-Pfff heredero famoso, tonterías-Dijo el padre de Rachel-Pero es buen chico, aunque no entiendo como aguanta a Rachel, él es tan tranquilo y ella tan...tan ella-

-Appa-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso miento?-

-Aish! Appa-

Mi Ji regresaría a Francia al día siguiente por lo cual durante la noche, Rachel y sus padres platicaron, recordaron, rieron con la chica. Cuando la mañana llego, Mi Ji Dumont partió con la promesa de volver pronto.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hija, lo estás haciendo bien-

-Es gracias a ti Appa-

La chica recibió un abrazo y un beso por parte de su padre.

.

.

.

Después de una jornada de trabajo tan desgastante, Yoon Ji Hoo solo quería una cosa: Descansar. Sin embargo, no se dirigió a casa, se dirigió a la sala del F4. Desde fuera podía escuchar risas, bromas e incluso una pelea entre Jan Di y Jun Pyo. Cuando ingresó, a pesar de estar cansado, sonrió, ahí se encontraban casi todas las personas importantes de su vida, solo faltaba su abuelo. Pero su abuelo se encontraba en una reunión con los padres de Jun Pyo, los de Woo Bin y el abuelo de Yi Jeong

-Bro!-Dijo Woo Bin quien fue el primero en notar la presencia del joven doctor, los demás lo miraron y el solo los saludo con una leve inclinación. Pero entonces frente a él se encontraba Rachel. La chica le lanzo los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso de bienvenida.

-¡Vamos! Consigan una habitación-Se burló Woo Bin. Ji Hoo le dirigio una sonrisa diciendo que no le importaban sus palabras, Rachel por su parte le respondió

-¿Celoso príncipe Song?-

-Claro, con una mujer como tú como no estar celoso- bromeo Woo Bin pero a Ji Hoo no le agrado la broma, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tan posesivo. -Tranquilo Ji Hoo-Dijo levantando las manos el pelirrojo.

Ji Hoo tomo la mano de Rachel y se sentó en el sofá, Rachel se sentó a su lado. Pocos minutos después todos se reunían en los sillones

-Bien, jamás adivinarán a quien vi ayer-Dijo Woo Bin, cuando todos lo miraban esperando la respuesta, alguien entro en la sala.

-Hola chicos- Todos giraron, sorprendidos

-¿Qué...?-Dijo Rachel, pero los chicos ya estaban de pie saludando a la recién llegada, Jan Di la abrazo, Ga Eul solo la saludo de manera simple, Ji Hoo le dio un abrazo cálido que la chica respondió. Solo quedaba Rachel.

-Hola Rachel-

-Seo Hyun. No entiendo...-Mientras estaban en Francia, Rachel jamás presto atención a las interacciones entre Ji Hoo y Seo Hyun.

-Ella es una amiga de la infancia-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Sí, y ahora es la esposa de mi hermanastro-

-Mwho?-Todos miraban sorprendidos a la chica

-Lamento no haber avisado-

-Deberías-Dijo Jun Pyo ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa. Todos tomaron asiento de nuevo. Pero Rachel seguía confundida, fue en ese momento que la chica se percató de lo poco que conocía a su novio.

-Veo que todos se encuentran bien-Comenzó la plática Seo Hyun

-¿Qué haces aquí nona?-Dijo Woo Bin

-Vine a ver a mis padres, la semana pasada mis suegros se encontraban aquí en Corea, el plan era venir con ellos pero no fue posible, tuve mucho trabajo.-

Los chicos no dijeron nada. Seo Hyun les contó cómo iba su vida y escucho historias de los F4. Rachel permaneció callada en todo momento.

Cuando Ji Hoo iba a dejar a Rachel a su casa la chica dijo

-No te conozco-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No sabía nada de Seo Hyun-

-No hay mucho que saber-

-No te conozco-Repitió la chica

-Yo tampoco se mucho de tu pasado Rachel, pero si lo que quieres es saber, solo pregúntame-

-Tú y ella-

-Estaba enamorado de ella, pero para ella...yo solo era un amigo-La chica se sintió insegura por primera vez, Seo Hyun era hermosa, con una personalidad amable y tranquila, si bien Rachel se consideraba bonita, sentía que no tenía comparación con la ex modelo, sabía que su personalidad distaba de lo amable y bondadosa

-También estuve enamorado de Jan Di-

-Mwho?!-

-Fue hace tiempo, pero ya no importa, Jan Di es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, Seo Hyun es una amiga de la infancia, pero ninguna se compara contigo-Ji Hoo había percibido la inseguridad de Rachel así que decidió tranquilizarla-No se comparan contigo, eres dura, determinada, inteligente, pero también tienes un corazón hermoso, eres bonita, los chicos te miran cuando salimos pero no importa porque tú estás conmigo. Lo más importante, es que te amo Rachel-

EL coche se había detenido, Rachel lo miro sorprendida, nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Sabía que él tenía sentimientos por ella pero no sabía que era amor

-Amo cuando escucho tu voz, amo cuando me quedo dormido a tu lado y al despertar puedo mirar tu rostro, incluso amo tus pequeños enojos.-Ji Hoo tomo su rostro-Me enamore de ellas por diferentes razones, Seo Hyun me ayudo en un momento difícil, Jan Di me despertó cuando más lo necesitaba, pero tú-Tomo su mano y la poso sobre su corazón-Tú me haces sentir completamente indefenso ante ti, haces que mi corazón se acelere, haces que sonría, haces que quiera ser el único que provoque una sonrisa de tus labios o el brillo de tus ojos. Te amo Yoo Rachel, tienes mi corazón-

La chica lo abrazo

-Yo también te amo Ji Hoo, nunca me dejes.-

-No lo haré-

Dio un tierno beso a la chica y después arranco el auto. Ambos tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Rachel nunca había sentido todo ese cariño por una persona, le daba miedo, pero había decidido que enfrentaría su miedo y entregaría por completo su corazón a Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo sabía que algún día le daría a la chica el anillo de su madre, si, la amaba a pesar de todos sus defectos, la amaba y era correspondido. Por fin pertenecía a alguien.

De nuevo agradeció a su abuelo por pedirle ayuda en la Gala, sin ello probablemente nunca habría conocido a la chica que robaría su corazón por tercera y última vez.

.

.

.

A/N: Ahora si, fue el final de esta historia, gracias por acompañarme a través de ella, los vere pronto.

Un beso

Cari


End file.
